


Eyes Deceived

by RenjiAnbu



Category: Castlerock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiAnbu/pseuds/RenjiAnbu
Summary: A story of a girl named Y/N Zalewski, younger sister of Dennis Zalewski living in Castle Rock, Maine. She has a hard time fitting in, meaning she has a really hard time finding work within the small town. Her profession is in Medical, mostly studying for becoming a Nurse. But little does her older brother know where she'll be end up working at...even on a certain patient.





	1. Eyes Deceived Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is the first fanfiction I've written. My writing skills aren't that great but I hope you all enjoy this! I've recently watched Hulu's Original - Castle Rock and I've immediately fell in love with the story line and of course Bill Skarsgård. I've seen his previous work of Tv Shows and Movies and I know this series has barely begun so I just decided,  the hell with it. I'll write one. Haha Thank you for reading and I hope you all really enjoy this! - Ren  
\--------

Those eyes, so intense yet full of wonder. I can't help but want to figure out what goes inside his  
head. As if a piece was missing, a lost piece of the puzzle. Then again, there are so many lost  
pieces in life. Regaining and collecting but then lost once more. A never ending cycle, breaking  
you and your inner self apart. Only you realize that you are missing a piece of yourself.  
But not everything is simple as it seems. Another day goes by, either in a positive or negative  
way. But in all honesty, what I see in front of me, is this town passing by. 

Seeing varieties of  
shops, soon about to be closed down. So many abandoned buildings, with so little recognition  
by its people. Here in Castle Rock, Maine. You can never get it any better with so many  
mysterious things going on. It's kind of funny actually, how this shithole of a town can actually  
create such huge yet unsolved problems.

The year is 2018, it seems to be raining again. How depressing, as the sounds of the droplets  
landing on the streets seems peaceful. The smell of the earth began to linger in my nose  
blended perfectly with the scenery. Looking out the glass window of a police vehicle, seeing the  
droplets land down on the parked car. Radio going off with nonsense of news that have been  
repeating over and over. Feeling the heat radiating off of the heater seemed a bit comforting as I  
hugged my black hoodie closer to me. As I was alone inside of the passenger's seat, in my train  
of thought. Thankfully someone finally entered before I created fake scenarios to hurt my own  
feelings.

“Sorry it took so long, had another situation going on inside the prison again.” He sighed as he  
seated himself and closed the door behind him. My older brother, Dennis Zalewski, a guard  
inside the Shawshank Prison. The most secure place to hold up half-assed prisoners with a shit  
ton of cocky guards thinking they are so privileged. The way how my dear brother predicts it. 

“Ah, what else is new? It's the same thing, nothing special.” Hearing as Dennis began to start  
the car. He smirked and shook his head slightly as he buckled himself in, beginning to check his  
mirrors and putting the car on reverse. “Well this time it's different. A lot of shit happened within  
24 hours I'll tell ya that.” He switches to drive as we drove out the area. 

Leaning myself back into my seat, I kept my attention to him. Raising my brow ever so slightly  
with a small smile. “Oh? Is that so? Please do tell.” Making him grin slightly yet I could tell that in  
his eyes, it was really bothering him. “I can't, i-it's classified.” He explained. I sighed mentally  
and pouted my lips to the side. 

“Ahh come on, it's just me. Not like I got friends or anyone to gossip about to. Just you. “ 

Dennis seemed to hesitate as he stopped on a red light, being inside the town, again more  
abandoned areas in sight. “..Alright. But I mean it Y/N, you can't tell anyone. “ I hummed and  
made an ‘x’ gesture over my chest. “Scouts honor. “ He shook his head and rolled his eyes but  
he sighed shakily. “That's not how you do that but anyways.. There is a new prisoner in the  
Shawshank Prison. I've found him in one of the abandoned buildings and well let's just say, he  
was locked down in a hole inside of a cage.”

As if trying to register on what he said, I couldn't believe what he was telling me. After telling me  
the situation, not knowing what to say. I just whistled and said, “Well damn, the sounds rough. “ 

Dennis scoffed slightly to my response and pressed the gas as the light went green, taking a  
few turns. We both were almost near the diner as the clouds began to darken the sky. “You  
should've seen him, like-” He sighed as he felt his own anger rising up. “Like he looks very sick,  
around your age. Not to mention whoever had him locked up, he has no clue on what's going on  
around him. Locked up like an animal and not knowing who he is or even speak of what  
happened to him in there. I literally had to help him adjust a bit to shower. Poor guy was so timid  
about everything.” As we went into the parking lot and parked the car, the rain began to pour  
harshly as he turned off the car. 

Listening closely, even while Dennis's voice shaking ever so slightly as he spoke. In all honesty,  
I felt really bad for a guy that I didn't know. Not knowing what to say, I decided to change the  
subject to help ease my brother's thoughts. “Well at least you got him out of that hole, at least  
he's been exposed a bit of the outside world even though he's in another cell.” My brother slowly  
nodded as we both got put and made our way to the diner. 

After we had our fill and distract our minds of the previous discussion, we made our way home.  
I'm recently living with Dennis and his family, helping them out as much as they were helping  
me. As the day began to darken out, I sat outside of the porch, a lit cigarette in my hand as I  
take a puff or two out of the stick. Exhaling the smoke, I watched the view in front of me, it was  
still raining. Geez, I don't mind the rain, but it seems so depressing to me. As the smoke lifted  
and faded into the air, I couldn't help but kept my attention to the water hitting the puddles of the  
streets. My mind was now filled with wonder of the new stranger. It felt as if I was somehow  
connected to him in a way. But who am I kidding, it seems like a crazy idea but it was just a  
thought. Exhaling the last bit of smoke and killing the flame in the ashtray. I slowly looked up to  
the sky, in wonder. 

"Even God weeps for us..” I told myself, looking back down towards my hands as I held them together. Mentally sighing, I closed my eyes but not knowing better.. The voices in my head slowly came back to me. Always whispering, I always have to keep my guard up to block them out. But the night is still young, not to mention hectic. But tonight, I'll just let them take over. I've never felt so tired in a long time, always having this 'gift' since I was a child. My parents would keep my away from others, so they wouldn't find out about my situation. Dennis was the only person I was close to the most and he knew me more than anyone in this god damn town. I'm honestly blessed to have a brother like him. Always generious and forgiving, but I can also hear his thoughts. He worries so much about me, even more now that I've been studying medical. There were rarely jobs here for that profession, even if they were. They wouldnt hire me due to my records, being a felon. Sure,  in the past I've had my encounters of being a rebel and going against the law. But now, I can say I've somewhat matured now. But having this secret from Dennis is hard enough as it is for me. 

I was able to find a job for my profession, becoming a nurse. But little does he know is that.. I'll soon be working for Shawshank Prison.


	2. Eyes Deceived Chapter 2

Blah.. Blah.. Blah. It's 6:45 AM. Here I am, up early and Dennis is already bitching. I swear to God, I love my brother.. but there comes a time where when a womam wakes up and processing her life decisions. Ring, Ring, Im sorry Y/N can't be in service at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. *Beep*

"Y/N, Are you even listening to me?!" Dennis looked at me, barely putting up his gear and you can already tell how furious he was. Long story short, he found my letter that I was accepted into the Shawshank Prison. Not to mention he is literally waving it as he is yelling like a literal mad man. "How can you possibly send an application to the prison, let alone get accepted immediately?!" Dennis huffed and stopped pacing back and forth. Making him put his right free-hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it. You could hear him sighing through his nose. "Look, Y/N. It's bad enough that Im working in that shithole with what you know what goes behind those closed doors. I already have enough on my plate as it is. But you being so generous adding your load onto my plate is starting to really piss me off. "

"I know. I know. " I sighed and leaned forward onto the kitchen table, my index and thumb played with the loose string of the fabric. Not going to lie, Ive known this song and dance before. Always getting my brother into trouble. But not this time.. I want to prove to him that I can change. "You know finding a job here is hard enough as it is. We need to money too and you know this. "

I said, looking up into his eyes. He knows that I try and that I dont always succeed. He knows everything that goes on with me. But he also knows that I can't depend on him forever.. "Now don't give me that look. "

"What look?" I raised my brow and Dennis chuckled and shaked his head. He sighed and looked over to the coffee maker. Making his way to fix himself a cup. "That look. Fine, but it shit goes down South. I'm taking you out of there. Understand? " I blinked to his agreement but showed him as small smile once he turned around. "Gotcha."

After we had our breakfast and made our way to the car. It seems the rain had calmed down, but it was sprinkling. Closing our doors and buckling ourselves in, I leaned to turn on the heater as Dennis started up the car. The sound of the radio was static, frowning with annoyance. I turned the tiny knob to switch channels and pressed the buttons with the common stations. Nothing but static. I groaned and leaned back to my seat as Dennis turned off the radio. Lookong out my window, seeing the same parts of the town passing by. You can see a few people strolling down with their umbrellas towards their destination. It was mostly the elderly though.

"They might make you work today. Our previous nurse went missing, so I want you to-" I cut him off. "Stay close where I can see you. I know. " Dennis kept his attention to the road but gave me a small nod. The view of Shawshank Prison was getting closer and closer. Why do I have this strange feeling in my stomach.. It never felt that before from the times I come and visit. But today was very different. As the forest trees were passing by, we got closer to the electrocuted barbed-wire fence. Towards the opening, there was a bootg with a guard inside. My brother got closer and stopped and rolled down his window. 

"What's up Denny boy?" An older man looked out through his own window as Dennis pulls out his card and said. "Ah, nothing much. Going to show my kid sister here the ropes here. " The older man switched his vision from my brother to me as he squinted slightly. He gives me a smile, I returned the gesture as he spoke. "Ah, Welcome to Shawshank Prison. Hope you enjoy your stay. " He gives the card back to Dennis and opened the gates. 

Rolling his window up, Dennis began to drive inside the area and parked closer to the front office doors. "Alright. I guess I'll take you to the big guns. At least have you talking and get you set for today. " He says as he turned off the car, his expression went the same as yesterday. I looked and sighed, placing my hand on his. "Everything is going to be alright. Come on, don't make me get bad luck on my first day." I joked. Dennis looked at my hand then at me and he cracked out a low chuckle. "This place is always full of bad luck. I guess we need some good luck for a change. " He wraps his pinky around mine and I give him a cheeky grin. "We pinky swore that we'll always be there to protect each other. No matter what. " Dennis nods and hums as we both let go and left the car. I pulled my hoodie closer to me, feeling the cold breeze flow through the rain. The prison seemed very large but in a way.. those voices are trying to break free from my guard once I set my eyes onto the building. Ringing and whispering, I scrunched my brows together as I tilted my head to the side. 

"Y/N?" I suddenly hear Dennis's voice snapped me out of it. His expression changed to a mild of worry. "You alright?" I slowly nod and gave him a small smile. "Let's go Cease the Day. " Dennis returned the smile and we both made our way inside the Warden's Office. Everything seemed dull inside. Hardly anything is moving, I can't help but feel so much negativity inside. Ive never been inside of this place, everything seemed new to me. Not to mention that horrible gut feeling returned to me as we made our way through the halls. Seeing the lettering of Warden-

But the rest seemed to be scratched off as if someone else's name was on there. Dennis opened the door and I went inside, closing the door behind both of us. Looking in front of me was a woman. She seems very stuck up to me, I thought. But her attention was on those stacks of papers, filling them out with nonsense I suppose. But she didn't give us her attention until Dennis coughed. Her expression seemed unfazed as she looked up and she raises up in her seat and said. "Oh hello, do you need something? If it's something really important, I'm afraid you would have to make an appointment ahead of time. As it clearly sees that I'm busy. " She said with a harsh yet calmed tone. I looked at my brother as he gave me a look to speak. I turned my attention back to the Warden. 

"Actually. I'm here because I was accepted to work here as a part-time nurse. I've gotten the letter of your approval also. " Warden looked at me as her expression changed to pleased. "Oh! Wonderful, you are Ms. Zalewski correct?" She reached out her hand as I took it and we shook. "Yes, I was told to come in as soon as possible. " Warden hummed and pulled her hand back as she makes her way around the desk towards me. "Yes, we've recently have a new prisoner that needs constant medical attention. I must say, I thought you would be more.. Formal. " She said as she looked at me, up and down. I was wearing a simple black hoodie with a pair of faded blue jeans and converse shoes. I gulped and nodded slowly. "Forgive me. This is my first time working for this profession.. I am experienced but I dont usually have the required attire for it. " Dennis mentally scoffed at the Warden for shutting me down of my clothing. She nods and then pulls out a file. 

"Anyhow, these are the files you will be filling out of the patient. I need you to write down everything about him. Changes in behavior or such. Understand? " I blinked and held the thick file in my hands and looked over to Dennis. "Im sure Mr. Zalewski will take you to the medical department, yes?" Dennis replied. 

"Yes ma'am. " Warden sheds a small smile and went back to seating to her desk. "Good, off you both go. Oh and Ms. Zalewski. " I stopped at the door to look back. "Welcome to Shawshank Prison. " She says as I nod then followed my brother into the deeper parts of this prison. 

Gently clenching onto the file.. I have no idea what's going to be in store once I enter those doors..


	3. Eyes Deceived Chapter 3

Doors.. So many doors. Opening and closing, the sounds of the gates opening and buzzing. I was lucky enough to remember which way to go and turn for the Medical Department. I can hear faint voices in the distance of prisoners and of course the guards inside the building. But here I am, settled in the medical room. Preparing check-up tools for the patient. Luckily I was able to change my attire into a more formal from the clothes I've found from the previous nurse. Tying up my (h/c) locks into a bun. I buttoned up the white coat and checked the pockets for any loose junk or helpful tools inside it. Nothing but a gum wrapper. Wonderful. 

I looked up at the clock hanging, waiting for the patient to come in.. Dennis said he should bring him in, in 20 minutes. Sighing mentally, I opened the file given to me. Seeing so little information about the patient. Only his eye/skin color, his weight and.. God damn. He's pretty tall for a guy his age. But there's not photo or any previous records. Well done Y/N, you now must figure out who the missing link is. 

Hearing the door creak, my attention turned quickly. Seeing a tall figure, slowly entering inside. Noticing that the guy wasn't looking, I said. "Hey, watch your-" A small thunk was heard as the man's head hits the door frame. His expression was blank but a shed of shock was slightly shown in his dark sunked eyes. I personally tried so hard not to laugh or even snicker at the patient as he just stood there. He bend down slightly and moved his head away from the frame and his attention was towards me. Well, they sure didn't lie about his height. I gave him a gentle smile. "Are you alright? Come. " I stood up and gently pat the medical bed for him to sit. "I dont bite. " I joked. 

The man slowly looked around and then back to me, he was very timid. I can see he's not much of a talker but I was surprised he walked over and sat down slowly. He's a pretty decent good-looking guy, but I knew I had to take things slow with him. So I pulled out a rolling stool and sat down a few feet away from him. He looked at me, such a blank expression...but he seemed to calm down a bit. "Im Ms. Zalewski, I'll be making sure you're in good health and get what you need. " His attention shifted as he looked around the area, clueless. I continued. "We are in the Medical Department, but if it makes you feel better. You can call me Y/N." The man looked at me. He repeats my name. 

"Y/N.." I nodded and smiled. "That's right." Right when my hand moved towards him, he flinched and immediately said. "Don't touch me.. " I blinked and shook my head, sighing. "Im very sorry, how rude of me. But I need to, to see if you are healthy. " I frowned slightly and seeing he looked away once more. "..May I touch you? Just for this. Then you can go?" The man seemed very hesitant but he gave out a small nod. Still avoiding eye contact. I slowly and gently moved closer to him and checked him. He stayed perfectly still and was getting more curious on what I was doing.

Grabbing the tools to check his eyes, ears, mouth..I've checked his temperature and heartbeat to see his vitals are working well. He's very thin though.. Whoever had him, must've rarely feed him. His eyes were red and sunken.. Seems like he lacks sleep. Could have Insomnia. I began to write everything down on the file once I was finished and pulled away from him. The man still looked at me as I write down the information. I began to speak. "Everything seems on check, you are healthy but you lack nutrition and sleep. I suggest now you eat and sleep more. It'll take some time for you to adjust but other than that. You are healthy as a horse, sort of. " I clicked the pen and sighed. Then I remembered... "One second. I need to check on you one more time. " As I said that, I moved closer and checked his head from where he bumped into the door frame earlier. Touching his hair.. It was very soft but it seems that he just has a tiny bump on the top of his head. Nothing too serious. "Alright, just making sure. But you need to be careful since you are a tall guy.."

I sighed and pulled away, the man looked into my eyes as I looked into his. They were beautiful color of blue but yet the other was brown. Hetrochromia I believe... But something was hiding under all that. Something that I can't even explain. But seeing that it has so many secrets that will either stay hidden of be revealed soon enough. "You can hear them.. Can you?" His voice was calm but low. I blinked and raised my brow as I asked. "Hear what?" Suddenly the door opens and the man's attention moved to look down on the floor. My attention went to the door seeing Dennis walk in and he was hesitant. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something. But, it's time. " I nodded and pulled away from the man. The man slowly stood up and Dennis told him to follow. On his way towards the door, he looked at me and I looked at him. His expression was still blank as he slowly looked away and bend down from the door frame and made his way out. Dennis looked at me with a look and gave me a slow nod. I returned the gesture as Dennis closed the door behind them. 

I turned to the file and picked it up, in wonder what did the man meant. Did he mean the voices? No, it cant be. I mentally shook my head as I sighed, closing the file filled with new information. But my curiosity for the man began to grow more than ever. What have I gotten myself into. The ringing began to start and I closed my head as it began to screech and the whispers were going over and over. Some were mixed with laughter and I clenched my teeth. Yes.. I can hear them. They get worse every day, it honestly feels like my head is about to explode. I want to scream but I cant, as if something was shoved down my throat or wrapped around it to muffle out the sound. I wanted it to stop.. Stop.. Please stop. Stop... STOP IT!

I slammed my hands on the desk and panted, my eyes widening in fear..cold sweat barely forming at the temples of my head. My body began to feel cold as my blood ran thin. Just before I knew it, I looked down at the file and I stared in fear. On the file work.. All i see are scribbles and scribbled out mixed lettering on the thick folder. Saying 'Can you hear us now?'


	4. Eyes Deceived Chapter 4

Ever since that day, I couldn't understand what was going on from that point. A few weeks had passed, the weather seemed to change. Lately I've noticed Dennis's behavior changing since then.. He's becoming more and more nervous and worried about that man. The man would rarely speak during his visits in the medical room. No name, nothing about his past. The man would rarely speak, the only thing he mentioned towards me were small verses of the Bible. 

Yet, Warden is still pushing me and constantly wanting me to find out every single damn detail of this man. It's so tiring. Mostly frustrating, but it's not his fault. None of this was his fault,  I thought. As I sat there,  leaned over the desk. I closed my eyes and rest my head on my hands, rubbing my temples. So many questions, yet so little answers for all of them. 

The door clicked and creaked open as I slowly looked up, seeing a familiar tall figure slowly walking in. He stared at me,  standing still once more but at least he mind his head through the door frame. The door closed behind him and he looked back at the door. "Hey you. You can sit on the bed again. I've heard you arent eating again. " The man looked back at me and slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. His attention now on the floor again, everything was silent. I sighed and slowly stood up from my desk, making my way to a mini fridge off to the side of the room. Opening it, I pulled out two sandwiches. Ham and cheese sandwiches, wrapped in plastic to keep them fresh. Then I also grabbed a bag of Dorito chips, average size but enough to share and two water bottles. Making my way over to the man, I placed the items next to him and pulled out the same rolling stool from our first encounter. 

"Seems like I've gotta help you eat, Dennis wont get off my ass about it. " I give him a small smile and hand him the sandwich. I took the other one and began to unwrap mine. The man seemed very confused as he looked at the wrapped sandwich. Raising my brow,  I put mine down on my lap and gently take his to open it. "You are one strange guy, I'll tell you that. Here you go. " I gave him the opened sandwich and he took it. As my attention turned to the bag of chips, I went to grab and open it. I then see the man remove the ham and cheese off of the bread and put it on the floor. They only thing he put in his mouth was the bread as he began to slowly eat. "Huh, Dennis wasn't kidding when you only eat Wonder Bread. " I take a bite out of my sandwich and place a chip in my mouth. Chewing,  I see him staring at me as we both ate. We both ate in silence as he finished his two pieces of bread easily and I was halfway of my own sandwich. 

"You're a very picky eater aren't you?" He just stares at my question. I mentally sighed once more as I continued to eat. I grabbed one of the water bottles and opened it, giving it to him. "Well at least drink this. " His large hand slowly grabs it as if the bottle was tiny compared to him but at least he drank it without hesitation. Finishing my lunch, I grabbed the discarded ham and cheese on the floor and the left over wrappers, throwing them in the trash. I drank my own water as I turn to see the water bottle was empty and on the floor. "You should really know how to throw things away. There's a trashcan here. " I pointed to the small bin. 

"..Trashcan?" He says,  looking over to the small bin as I nodded. "Yes, trashcan. Whatever you dont use,  you throw it away in here. Ok?" The man nodded and leaned down to pick up the water bottle. Then I told him,  "You see this blue bin? It's a recycling bin, water bottles go in there. " The man slowly stood up and looked over at the blue bin,  he walked over and dropped the bottle into it. I smiled and hummed. "Now you're learning." The man looked at me but then something caught his attention on my desk. It was a small photo,  a family photo. It showed Dennis and I with our parents. We were kids and we were near Castle Rock Lake, fishing. I caught a catfish and Dennis caught a tiny sunfish. I smiled at the small memory as I looked over.  "See something you like?" 

The man looked back and grabs the picture,  making his way back to the bed and sat down. He stared at the picture, very curious. Poor guy, he really hasn't seen much.. His attention was on the fish. I can see him tilting his head to the side about them. "These are fish, they come in many sizes. Big or small. In many different colors. "

"Colors?" He asked. I nodded and pointed on the fish. "That big one is white and the other is yellow." The man's finger pointed at the fish,  repeating the colors. "White. Yellow. " I grin and nod. "That's right. " I couldnt help but feel bad for this man, he seems like a lost puppy. Lost with everything in the world and trying to figure out his place in life. The man slowly looked up at me, in his eyes,  they shed a little bit of fascination and wonder. But I noticed his eye color had changed, they were darker now from before. Just before I could continue,  I hear a knock on the door. Looking over, I see a guard, Charlie opening it. "Excuse me,  Ms. Zalewski. I was sent here by Warden to get you. " I blinked and nodded as I slowly stood up. "I'll be right there,  thank you. "

The guard nodded and closed the door behind him. I turned my attention back to the man and smiled. "I'll be right back. Hopefully it wont take me long. But, you're going to have to stay here. " The man watched as I walked over to the door, with the keys for the door. As much as I hated to lock him in here, but I dont want him to wander off or get myself in trouble for not locking the door. I looked back to the man as his attention was back on the floor, staying still. I mentally noted myself that I need to interact with him more or have him do something like drawing or something to keep his mind busy. I open the door and closed it behind me. Locking it while I made my way to the office. 

"Great. I wonder what she wants now. " I told myself.


	5. Eyes Deceived Chapter 5

"Ah, Ms. Zalewski. Please come in. " Warden said as she noticed I was standing in the doorway. Holding the file close to my chest, I took a few steps inside, standing in front of her and her desk. Hearing scribbling from her end, she looked up and stopped. Placing the pen down and holding her hands together as she doesn't seemed happy at all. Annddd Im about to get it full blast. Wonder who pissed her off this time cause it sure as hell wasn't me. "Have you gotten anything new from the patient?" She asked. Now, lately Ive been lying to her about the progress of the man.. For Dennis's sake. But as it is, I'm literally on thin ice and Warden is already losing patience on me as it is. Biting the inner part of my cheek, I decided to come up with something. Bullshitting my way out on both ends. 

"So far, he's barely communicating. But he wont tell me anything about him. He keeps saying Bible verses though and it seems like he still doesn't know anything.. " Hearing a harsh sigh coming off of her. I see her stand up and leaning forward. Not saying anything else, I just kept my eyes on hers as she spoke. "I see, well. It seems like we got ourselves a problem. A serious one at that. You see, we need to figure the situation out now. Apparently that kid called himself a lawyer, Henry Matthew Deaver is his name. Im sure you know about him don't you?" I nodded in agreement. Henry Matthew Deaver, the one who was lost for 11 days and his father found with a broken spine in the forest. With no leads or anything possibly of answers for what happened that day. Way before my time though. But what I dont understand is how can a person, with so little knowledge of using a phone and lack of communication can do that. Someone inside must've did it, but who?

"Ms. Zalewski." Warden's voice snapped me put of my thoughts as she spoke once more. "I need you to hurry up, many people will soon find out about this and it reflects on all of us in this prison. Whatever happens here on Shankshaw Prison. Stays in here. We are running out of time, so instead of figuring out Bible verses. I suggest you force him to talk or else you are fired. Do you understand? " 

Listening to her words, I mentally sighed and clenched my teeth with annoyance but I had enough patience to respond. "Yes ma'am. " Warden scoffed as she waved her hand off towards me. "Off you go and dont come back until you finally crack him. " I looked and turned away towards the door and I felt anger rise inside of me. Closing the door behind me, I lowly growled to myself as I murmured. "Fucking bitch.. " As I made my way back to the medical room, I suddenly stopped. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

..Where is that coming from? Tick. Tick. Tick. I turned to look around me, nothing. But it seemed to stop. I looked back to the direction I was heading at and it began to tick once more. "What the-" I turn to look and I see him. The man down the hall.. But the lights seemed to dim and darken on his end. "H-How did you get out?" I felt the same sunken feeling in my stomach and the only thing I could hear is my own heartbeat. The man just tilts his head as the lights flickered.. Then the lights turned back on and he was gone. In shock, my eyes widen seeing him gone until I suddenly felt pressure on my shoulder. I screamed and jumped as I turned around and saw-

"Y/N?!" The guard, Charlie touched my shoulder and was shocked seeing me jump. I breathed heavily as I looked at him and Charlie lets go of me, raising his hands away from me. "Hey, its just me. I didn't mean to scare you. " I felt a small line of sweat roll down my forehead as it went cold. I trembled slight but I was able to compose myself as I coughed. "Y-yeah. Its alright, I've been jumpy all week. Hardly got a good nights sleep after whats going on. " Charlie nodded slowly and gently patted my shoulder. "Understandable. You should get going then, I was just wondering if you were alright. " I gave him a small smile and turned away from him. "Thank you for checking up on me. " "No problem." He replied. I closed my eyes and exhaled, making my way back... 

After 10 minutes, I reached to my door. Hesitating.. I pulled out the key and unlocked it. Slowly opening it, I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I sighed and breathed out to calm myself down as I looked around. Huh? He's not where I left him.. I walked over to my desk, removing my coat and then I heard something shift. Quickly turning my head, I see him sitting at the ocner near the glass window. Looking out. "Ah, there you are. I thought I lost you for a second. " I chuckled slighty. There was no way he could leave the room earlier, I must be hallucinating. It has been a while since Ive slept decent. "Y/N.." I looked over to him, hearing him say my name was strange. He rarely talks so I dont usually expect my name coming out of his mouth as much. But his voice seemed comforting as his gaze switched over to me slowly. His eyes.. They always seemed so interesting to me. I want to figure him out, the way he looked at me makes me believe that he wants me to figure out this jigsaw puzzle of his.. "..Can you tell me more.. About.. Colors?" He asked. His hands rest on his knees as he brought them closer to him. What a very strange guy. 

"How about I'll tell you a story about them, would you like that?" I give him the most gentle smile I could ever give. He hummed softly and gave me a small nod as I made my way over to him, I sat down a few feet away on the floor. Crossing my legs, he waited for me to get comfortable. "Tell me.. What colors do you see in your eyes?" I asked him. He listened and slowly thought about his answer. "..Dark and Light.. Sometimes I see blood in it."

"Seems like a very dark world for you. So you see Black, White and Red. " The man kept his gaze on me as he repeated it. "Black. White. Red. " I hummed in agreement. "Wanna know what I see?" He nodded. "I see, a rainbow. I see my world, filled with so many colors. I see bright beautiful colors. Like that. " I pointed out the window, luckily you can see a rainbow in the sky in the light gray lighting. "Rainbow. " He says as I nodded. "Whenever I see my world Black and White.. I use those colors to make my world better. No matter what happens to me. I will always see a rainbow. Happiness. " The man and I looked back at each other as I noticed his fascination in his eyes lit up. He slowly thought about the idea. He then looked down and hugged himself closer. 

"Can you..show me how to color mine..? Will you.. color my world?" He asked. I was a bit surprised when he asked me that. But I couldnt help but smile, that he is asking for help. "I wouldnt mind sharing my colors for your world." I hold out my hand, my pinky finger out. He looked at me with confusion as I told him. "Make your hand like this. " He began to do the same gesture, as my tiny pinky wrapped around his larger one. He slowly wrapped his around mine. "This is called a Pinky Promise. A promise that can never ever be broken. I will do anything in my power to help you. Okay?" The man watched as we both let go and I slowly stood up. 

Another knock appeared on the door as it opened. Dennis walked in and said. "You know the drill. " I nodded and watched the man stood up slowly, making his way to Dennis. But before he could do anything, he made a very faint whisper to me, "Thank you. " he said. Just after, he bend down through the door frame and both men left my room. I smiled to myself as I slowly hugged myself and whispered to myself. 

"You're welcome.. "


	6. Eyes Deceived Chapter 6

Colors. What a strange topic to speak about. In all honesty, I don't know how long it's been since I've used that subject. I would see my life as a blank canvas. Not knowing what to do with it. I would grab the colors I chose and decided to create my own picture. A beautiful picture that what I want my world to be. My own personal world.. But those colors would fade away from time to time. Becoming Black and White. Sadly, that's the way I see it now. But at one time, my picture was full of vibrant colors. Full of happiness and hope, but things can't always be the same. Change is the one thing I have a hard time accepting. I really don't like change, I'd wish everything could stay the same. But,  what I noticed is that. The picture that I once drew was now cleaned out. Erased into another blank canvas, then I realized its time to create a new picture. These damaged hands.. They honestly hurt from all the obstacles I went through. It hurts to create another picture so simple.. Maybe it shouldn't be simple like it used to be. Maybe, I just need a little help.. Someone to guide me to the next part of life. 

Hands trembling.. The pain hurts so much. Barely lifting up the paint brush, I hesitate. But, as if someone behind me had gently touched my hand. Lifting it up and guiding me over to the canvas. One stroke, then another. One smooth stroke becomes an endless number of strokes in life. Sometimes you have straight lines,  other times you have so many curved lines. From loops to edges. Life is full of surprises. In my case.. He was my surprise. His hand seems on guide me as if he already knew what was supposed to be there in my life. So many details were given.. Next were the colors. Dipping the brush into the paint, He leads me to color. Shade of blue, like the ocean and shade of brown, like the trees. My own vision was blurry, I couldnt tell a thing. As much as I wanted to, he's covering my view until the picture is finally done. After what seems like forever.. 

"Open your eyes. " He said. As I did what he told me, I see the reflection of his own eyes. Staring back at me. I noticed the picture painted seemed to me my next chapter of my life. I cant help but be mesmerized by his eyes. "Y/N." Everything went silent and still, hearing Dennis's voice as I turned to look at him. "You've been staring at that blank canvas for the past hour. Have you thought of anything yet?" He says,  bringing a plate of food and setting it on my nightstand. Turning back to the canvas, it was blank. Just white and the paintbrush hasnt been touched or used.. I sighed and leaned back on my chair. "Nope, just had a brain fart I guess. There's a lot of other things in my mind lately. " Dennis sighed and sat at the edge of my bed, rubbing his hand together. "Yeah,  I feel ya on that. How about we exchange words and go on from that, yeah?" I smiled and turned my attention back to my brother, turning my chair around. "Yeah."

Watching him rub the back of his neck, it was usually a sign that he was hiding something. He slightly avoided eye contact with me but he knew he had to tell me. "I've heard youve got in trouble. With the Warden I mean. " I sighed and leaned my head back. "Yeah, constant bitching. Apparently shes making me force out information.. Saying that the man called a lawyer. Henry Deaver. " Dennis watched me as he looked to the side. "Yeah..about that. " After listening to that, I looked back at Dennis and I knew. I just fucking knew. "Don't tell me. " I sat up and leaned forward to look at him. He sure as hell wasn't going to look at me, knowing how furious I was getting. "You. You were the one that called?!" I yelled at him. Dennis flinched from my voice and he said. "First of all, I was minding my own business. But you cant get mad. " 

"Then what were you doing while you were 'minding your own business ' Den?!" Now I was pissed. I had to take the blame and not to mention be in the fire range when Warden was being in her moods. I shook my head and placed my hands on my head. "You better have a good damn reason why I shouldn't beat your ass right now. " Dennis looked at me and then to the floor as he leans forward,  his hands hanging over his knees. "He said it. That kid.. He said Henry Matthew Deaver. When I found him, I did my research and found out that he was a lawyer. In my mind, it seems like he was asking for help. From Henry. In all honesty, we all do need his help. The world needs to see what goes on in Shawshank Prison. They need to. " He frowned. Listening, I understood why he did it. I decided to calm down and just hearing his voice,  made me concened. "Yeah, you're right.  People need to see whats going on. Or else it'll stay on a loop, over and over. "

Looking up, Dennis still had his attention to the floor. I moved my hand over,  resting it on top of his. He slightly looked up and gave me a small smile. "So does this mean you're not mad anymore?" I pinched the skin on his hand. "Ow. " He says as I laughed a bit. "Dont push it bro. I can still change my mind. " Dennis laughed and nodded. "Right. Well you better eat and sleep. Tomorrow is another day. "

He says, grabbing my plate as I took it. He stood up and head out to the door. He stopped to look back and he said. "Can you do me a favor?" I blinked and looked over to him. "Hm?" He smiled and pat the door frame. "Take care of him, will you?" Raising my brow and I slowly nodded. Taking my fork and scooping up some mashed potatoes. "I will. " He then leaves my room. Silently eating alone in my room, I turned to look at the canvas. Putting my plate down. I lifted up the paintbrush and began drawing.. His eyes.


	7. Eyes Deceived Chapter 7

Remembering my promise towards my brother. It was my last one, my last conversation to him..before I knew it. Death was following him. As if nothing, no one knew what would happen. Only Dennis and Death made a pact. During the funeral, rarely anyone showed. Yet, it is a small town but no one knew my brother like I have. As they lowered him down into the bed we rose from, he was finally at rest. Hearing small cries and sobs coming off of my sister-in-law and her children. I noticed the sun was out today. 

After an hour or so, I was left behind. As they covered Dennis's casket, I couldn't help but watch. I wanted to stay til the very end with him. At least so he won't feel alone on his day. Once there was no living soul around, everything was silent. Clenching my teeth, I promised myself I wouldnt. But, I felt warm tears, slowly streaming down my face. "Why.. " I asked. "Why, why would you leave me..not you too. " My lip quivers and I tried to calm down my breathing. Suddenly falling to my knees,  I leaned forward and touched the fresh soil covering him. Clenching it, my hands shook. I sobbed and closed my eyes harshly, wailing out. 

You see, I had no one. Growing up, I had no friends. Only a stuffed bear to play with.. All of my family members were older than me. Or remained a mystery. There were no children my age around, I mostly depended on my brother. He was always there for me. Always, he never left my side. Until today.. Looking up. I rose up, looking towards the sky. Then I remembered, what he told me one day. When I was a child, I would hear voices. Of the living and the dead. I was afraid of Death. When I found out when we are born..we also die. So I smiled,  tears still staining my face. I saw white clouds forming into the blue sky. 

"When I'm gone. Dont cry.. Just look up to the sky and say.. " I closed my eyes, creating the most happiest smile.. 

"Goodbye."

Now.. Here I am. In the room, I sat there blankly with that memory. I haven't slept or eat since..everything was finally quiet here in Shawshank prison. I wish you were here to listen Den. I thought.. My day dreaming broke once the door was open. Slowly looking up, I noticed him. Those eyes.. As if looking into my soul once more. He knew, he made an almost sad expression. Instead of walking towards his usual spot, he decided to sit across from me and my desk. Slightly raising my brows, my hands were on top of my desk, rssting there. He stared for a moment, then looked down towards his left. We sat across from eachother in silence.. Until he broke it. 

"I should have not left that hole. " He said. Looking over to him, I hesitated to speak but I needed this. We both do. "Things happen for a reason. It's the way of life. But there comes a time where we regret our decisions but we need to accept it. " The man looked at me. I sighed and shook my head. "Im sorry." He just stares and stays quiet still, but his eyes avert towards the small window,  showing outside. I nodded slowly to myself as I followed where his gaze went. "Say.. " I turned to look back at him. 

Our gazes meet and I gave him a smile. "How about we go outside? It's a beautiful day. " I rose up from my seat and motioned my hand for him to follow. He seemed to hesitate for a bit, he decided to stand up and followed. We both made our way towards the doors,  due to the incident. I didn't have much hassle going through security in the medical area. The man took his time walking.. But he manages to catch up with me. As we got closer to the doors that lead to the field outside, I managed to open them. Light began to shine inside as I pushed down the stopper to keep the door open. "Come on. At least we can get some fresh air,  yeah?" I mentally tried to keep myself positive. At least for all of our sakes. 

The man seemed to flinch and covered his face with his arms slowly. I watched him let the light adjust his view and he slowly lowered his arms down. Blinking, his eyes squinted slightly as we both stood out. He stares, as if he's never seen it before. Even if he did, it seems like he had forgotten what it was like to be free. He seemed mesmerized about it. I've noticed his tense figure had loosened up.. He seems happy in a way. 

"You know.. I remember when I would step out side. I would go out and listen. Whenever things turn bad at home. I would take a step outside and listen closely to what was around me. " I looked at the trees in the distance, seeing them flow as the breeze passed through. The man was watching me, as if trying to remember every detail of this moment. 

He looked over to the field and the trees. "I can hear them, you know. " He turned his attention back towards me. "The voices. The ringing. I can hear them, clear as day. It doesn't stop. As if it's a whole new person inside my head. Is that what you mean earlier?" I looked at him and he stayed staring.  "You have no idea what's going on. Do you. " He said. I slightly frowned and shook my head slowly. "No. I dont. " Moving my hand,  closer to his.. I wrapped my pinky around his. 

"..Maybe you can show me? Guide me?" He looked down at my hand and then back at my face. He seemed very hesitant but I felt him returned the gesture by holding our pinkies together. "..Maybe. I can.. try. " He said to me. I smiled gently and made our hands swing gently. 

He didn't seemed bothered by it as I spoke. "I hope you're ready. I'll be your colors, you'll guide me to where I need to place them. " He made the most tiny smile towards me and looked at our hands. "Guide you." 

I smiled. "Thats right. You are my eyes and I will be your body. I want you to show me what you see. "

He looked ahead and he spoke. "The eyes can be deceived."


	8. Eyes Deceived Chapter 8

He was right. The eyes can be deceived, you can never know the wolf under sheep's clothing. So many secrets are hidden in the world. It's usually best to leave it alone where it was hidden in the first place. It seems like he was afraid to show me what's behind closed doors. "Alright, one arm then the other. " Recently, Ive heard news that the man was finally taken out of Shawshank Prison. Henry Deaver decided to take him, but under one condition.. 

A few hours earlier.. 

"Ah, Ms. Zalewski. Nice to meet you, I've heard you are the kid's caretaker?" Inside the Warden's office,  Henry, Warden and I were in the same room. Looking down at Henry's hand,  I slowly took it to my own and we shook. "Yes, I hear you are is friend. " Henry corrected me. "Lawyer actually. I've decided to take him out of this place, have him settle in a new environment per say. " We pulled our hands away and I looked over to the Warden. She didn't seem happy about the situation but she needed the man gone before he gets exposed to the town.. I turned back to Henry. 

"I assure you, he will get very confused. If not panic, I'm sure you've read his recent file. " Henry nods slowly and held his hands behind his back. "Thats correct. But he needs to come out, whether he'd like it or not. " Warden had enough as she spoke. "Just get him out of here. Its bad enough that somebody decided to make a crisis here. " She mentioned it towards me, towards Dennis. Clenching my teeth, I turned away and head towards the door. Huffing slightly, I stopped,  touching the knob of the door. 

"I will let you take him, under one condition Mr. Deaver. " Henry looked towards me,  raising his brow. "You're taking me also. No questions asked. " Henry looked towards Warden as Warden didn't give two shits as she waved her hand. "Then you're fired, Ms. Zalewski. " I smirked and looked ahead, heading out the door. "No, I quit. " I slammed it behind me. 

..Now here we are. Looking at the man, he looked up at me as he sat down on a stool for me to help him. "Alright, one arm then the other. " I began to help him put on a clean shirt. His head going through then his long arms, doing as he was told. As if dressing up a child, I pulled down his shirt to cover his upper body. He watched as I began to grab his new pair of pants. "Seems like we're out of this shithole eh?" I gave him a gentle smile. He blinked and agreed by nodding his head.  Unzipping the pants, I put them on the floor. "Alright,  same thing as the shirt but you put your feet in. " He puts his feet in the pants as I then make them hang onto his ankles. "Now, stand up. " He listened and stood up slowly, as I pullee them up to his waist and zipped them up. "You know,  you're going to see some new faces. But I dont want you to be alarmed okay?" He looked down at me as I buttoned his pants and put on a belt so they dont drag on him. "Okay. " He says softly. 

Looking up at him, I never knew how beautiful he was. Despite how thin and the way he acts didnt bother me one bit. He seems very comfortable with me as I am with him. Smiling, I see his hair dangle over his brown eye as I tucked it behind his ear gently. He didn't flinch, nor move a muscle. He just stared and blinked. "Alright,  time to finish dressing you up then we go. " He nods slowly. "I need you to sit back down ok?" He sat back down on the stool, grabbing a pair of black socks and large brown boots, I began to cover his feet. But once I touched them lightly, he flinched. Blinking, I looked up at him. He seemed tensed and I looked back down and touched him lightly again. Flinch. 

Smiling to myself, I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. Deciding to continue, I touched his foot again. Hearing his breathing hitch and a small snicker coming out of him. "Say.. " Slowly looking up at him. "Are you...ticklish?" Raising my brow. The man looked to the side as his expression went back to stoic. "No. Y/N." He says immediately. Grinning to myself,  I decided to stop. Not to make him uncomfortable, I went back putting on the socks. Slipping on the boots, I tied them up and stood back up. 

As if just in time, I heard a knock. "Come in." I said as the door opened. Henry walks inside and looked at the two of us. "Nice seeing you two again. " I nodded as the man stared at Henry. Henry cleared his throat as he spoke. "You guys ready?" I hummed in response and grabbed a jacket for the man. "Yeah, just wait for us in the car. " Henry nodded and left the room. The man was already standing up as I helped him put on his jacket. "Alright. Let's get the fuck out of here. "

Meanwhile in the car.. There was Henry, a woman named Molly and the man and I in the car. Molly introduced herself to us and learned that she sells houses here in Castle Rock. Not knowing where to go, she decided to have us stay in one of the buildings for now until I can figure out how to settle things. The drive was quiet, I looked out the window. Watching the town shops pass by and seeing the rain began to pour down. It's always raining here.. Not to mention Fall is here. Seeing the red and brown leaves move along with the breeze and the rain creating the soil soft. I turned to look at the man, He seems to be watching it as well. 

Molly began to break the silence as she said. "Well, I must tell you two is that to not drink the water in the building. You can shower if you need to but since its very old. You dont want to risk your health with the toxins and such. But I dont recommend showering either but do for your personal needs. " She sighed as we parked and got out the car. Finally, I stretched and groaned out. The man heard my groans as he looked at me with a concered expression. Looking back at him as if I could sense it. I smiled at him. "Im jist tired.. Thats all. Come on. " I motioned my hand for him to follow Henry and Molly. 

Hearing the air vaccum fill in the air matress, Molly finally turned it off once it was full. Henry looked out the windoe and sighed. "I dont like this idea, Molly. " Molly looked over and shook her head. "They need a place to stay and I've got one. Its fine Henry. You dont want them to sleep on the streets,  do you?" Henry replied. "Well no. " Molly nods. "Then it's settled. " She turned to look at me and smiled. "Alright, you both know what you need to do. If you guys need anything. Dont be afraid to call us, we gotta help eachother out after all. " I watched her as I nodded. 

"Thank you." I said. She nods and decided to take Henry with her. So it was just me and the man. Looking over to him, he sat down on the window sill, watching the rain pour down and sliding off the glass. I looked down towards the bed and put my bag down beside it. Flopping and landing on my back. I sighed happily and looked over at him. "Hey. "He slowly looked at me and raised his brow. "It's a bit early, wanna take a nap?" The man gave me a questioned look. "Nap?" Raising my brows, I sit up on the bed slightly. "You do know that a nap is don't you?" He shook his head. Oh lord, give me strength. 

I sighed and patted the spot next to me. "Come over here. " The sound of the water hit the window,  making it know that a storm was coming through town. He made his way over and lays down next to me. Laying on our sides and facing eachother, I hummed and thought about it. "A nap is when you sleep for a short time. Like 30 minutes to an hour. Something like that. But we mostly do it when we need our strength back. "

He listened closely as he looked down and says. "Sleep. Short time. " I agreed. "Right. Now I want you to sleep just for a bit. Okay?" The man nodded. "Okay. " Turning my back to face him, I yawned softly and rest my eyes for a bit. Little did I know, I felt the bed shuffle for a bit. I felt a blanket wrapped over my body and his. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him. I didnt mind at all but I was a bit shocked on the gesture. I felt his chest rise slowly on my back and his warm breath near my ear. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes fully and drifted to sleep. 

Later that day, night began to come. Before I knew it, the man was gone. He walked out into town, to god knows where..


	9. Eyes Deceived Chapter 9

Too many voices. Whispering and laughter clouded my hearing. As if someone or something was watching me. Within these walls, eyes were looking at me. Everywhere, you see are just eyes. I hugged myself as I took one step into the darkness. The eyes suddenly would widen and began to roll and move around like crazy. 

Can you hear us. Can you hear us. Can you hear us. They chanted in a song like tune. Suddenly they stopped and the eyes began to roll up, showing white. Then they closed. Fear began to creep up within my body, as my feet wouldn't dare to move. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

The sound again. It seems so familiar.. But where? There was a faint sound of laughter. Turning my head, I noticed a very faint memory. A childhood memory, I noticed a little girl,  sitting across from a boy. He sat across from her. Hugging his knees close to his body.. He watched as the girl held out her teddy bear in front of him. It seems so familiar. Curiousity began to lerk as I moved my feet,  towrds the scene. Wanting to get closer, as if a void blocked me to enter.. I stood there. Close enough to listen and I watched the memory play. 

"This is Mr. Fuzzy. He is my best friend. Would you like to hold him?" The girl smiled, she held out the bear towards the boy. The boy nodded and shed a tiny smile, his hand slowly reaching out to touch the bear. His hand brushed against hers as he touched the soft fur. The girl giggled softly and watches the boy hold Mr. Fuzzy. "My name is Y/N, Y/N Zalewski. What is yours?" The boy looked up, his eyes.. I grew more interest towards them. As he opened his mouth to reply, "...." As he spoke, I didnt hear his name. But he said it. Confusion began to grow as I watched the scene. What was his name? What does he call himself? 

The kid finally speaks. “He has a name… He has a name written on him which no one knows except himself.”

But wait, there’s more: “He is clothed with a robe dipped in blood. And his name is called the word of God.” 

"Word of God... " I told myself. It rang over and over. Looking over at the scene, the previous Warden. Warden Lacy walked over, after speaking with my father. He told the boy it was time to leave. The boy looked back at me, his eyes seemed to change color as if switching them.. He returned the bear to me. Making his way to follow and leave. Watching him leave, after one touch. My head began to hurt and voices began to enter my mind.  Ringing and ticking began to enter my head as if forcing it to explode. Clenching my teeth, I pressed my hands to my head as it began to be louder and louder. 

"Wake up.. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled to myself. The laughter began to cloud my voice and once I opened my eyes, the eyes all stared at me. In the darkness, the eyes looked into me as if judging my soul. They widen and I heard-

"Psst. " I looked to my left and a pair of eyes were 2 inches away from my face. Nothing but black in its iris as I suddenly woke up. Screaming, I sat up on the bed and panted. Cold sweat dripping down my face, my body shook as my hands clenched onto the blanket. Tears have dared to stream down my face. Looking down, the tears began to stain the blanket as I quietly sobbed. Not even noticing whats moving around me. 

The man looked over from the window sill, he noticed my fear and slowly made his way over to me. Sitting beside me, I felt the weight shift on my side. Not even moving a muscle yet, I felt the man's large hand gently rest on my shoulder. I automatically flinched, making him flinch on return and made him move his hand away from me. I slowly looked at him. He watched me and then looked to his right,  avoiding eye contact.. 

"I should've never left that hole. " All he said. As if he felt that he caused this. "I shouldn't be here. I should've never left that hole. " He repeated. Biting my lip, I looked down and without thinking. I suddenly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. The man quickly tensed up. He looked down at me, his body freezing. 

Not knowing what to do next. I sniffed and sobbed silently, my voice muffled against his chest. The man watched as he slowly wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and listened to my cry. He placed one large hand on my hair,  gently stroking it.  He stared over to the window, listening closely to my pain. To my fear. Resting his head on top of mine, we both stayed like this for a while. 

After what seemed like forever, I slowly pulled back and the man looked down at me. My eyes were red and puffy as his were dark and sunken. He slowly moved his hands towards my cheeks and wiped off the excess tears under my eyes. I closed my eyes and sniffed as I spoke. "You werent suppose to see me like this. Im sorry you had to see that. " The man shook his head as I opened my eyes. "Even God weeps for us. " 

Blinking, I felt his cold hands rest on my flushed cheeks. He then slowly removes his hands and looked away to the side once more. Looking down, I slowly touched his hand and bring it up to my cheek. Feeling the cold was very soothing, it brought back his attention towards me. 

"Im frightened. I dont know whats going on anymore. After these past few weeks.. I think im losing my mind. As if im losing my mark in this world and placing it onto the next. " The man listened as he gently moved his thumb across my cheek and he whispered. "Look closely. " I looked at his eyes. They were so different from each other yet they are part of each other. They show two different sides of him. The way I see it, one was light and the other was dark. But inside the light there was dark and inside the dark.. There was light. I finally understood what he means. He is guiding me.. not everything is what it seems to be. 

"The eyes can be deceived. " I repeated to myself. The man slowly nodded to my statement,  the exact words he said. "Do you see it now?" I slowly nodded to him. As if, my fear had faded away or even, blending inside my colors. He was actually showing me what he sees as color. So many views, so many types of perspectives. The dream made me see that there can't be only one side of life. But there can be many open doors of it, but its your own choice to pick. Which door will you choose and do you choose to continue going behind that door... 

Pulling away, I looked over to my phone. Turning it on, it was noon.. Ive been asleep all morning. Mentally sighing, this was too much to process but I slowly moved around and made my way to get ready. "...Im gonna go out for a bit. Imma go get us something to eat alright?" Tying my shoes, I looked over at him. 

He agreed and watched. Standing up, I said. "I need you to stay here okay? No one can know about you yet. I doubt you'll leave,  not knowing where to go. But don't go anywhere okay?" "Okay. " He responded. He leans back slightly onto the bed and watched me head downstairs. 

"I won't be gone long. Bye. " I waved over to him. He simply retured the gesture by waving back slowly. "Bye. " After that, I left. Leaving him alone inside the building. Walking around town, I needed to clear so many things in my mind. Surprisingly the voices had stopped once I let go of my guard. I still dont understand, but that memory seemed to answer a few questions.. I knew the man before. But I dont know how or why I cant remember any of it. Walking as it seemed like for hours, I noticed a small donut shop. I decided to purchase a box of flavored round donuts. Then I grabbed a coffee for myself, I doubt that he would enjoy it. Or cant handle the caffine. He resembles too much of a child, I decided not to risk it. Taking a sip, I finally decided to make my way back to the building. Entering inside, I noticed Molly looking concerned and terrified. As she walked downstairs, she noticed me. "Oh?! Y/N!" She sighed a bit of relief, I blinked and put the box and my coffee down and raised my brow. 

"Hey, Is everything alright?" I asked. Molly sighed and looked behind me, as if there was someone supposed to be there. "Uhrm.. I thought he was with you.  Didn't he go with you?" I blinked. "Who?" Molly groaned and her face went back to full on worry. "Oh geez, the kid. I thought he was with you. " My expression changed from confusion to 'oh shit' alert. "You mean-" Molly nervously laughed and replied. "I called Henry about it so uhm.. Yeah. I guess he walked out. "

Ah hell, leaning my head back slightly then looking at Molly,  I then touched her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We need to find him. Now. "  
Endless searching.. Oh god. I hope he's alright, he better not get kidnapped or anything. My heart was racing as I noticed Molly answer a phone call in the car. "Yeah?" She said. "Oh! I'll be right there!" She hangs up and suddenly pressed on the gas. My eyes widened as I look at her. "Did they find him?" She didnt answer, but I'm guessing they did since she wanted to flip a bitch and go 120 on a god damn highway. 

I swear, I felt like I was gonna die. Literally be at God's back door just to sneak in after a humiliating death. Before St. Peter would be like 'oh what a shame. but you could've done better' type of lecture. Seeing a woman in front of us as we got out of the car. Molly seemed very pissed as she got closer to the blonde girl. "Where is he. " The girl gulped and she spoke. "Look, we were just smoking and driving around okay? Then he just got out and left. " I walked up to her and asked. "Where did he go?" The girl blinked at me but she nodded and pointed up to the roof of the building. Not even continuing this lovely conversation, I made my way up to the building,  entering the roof. Looking over,  I see him standing at the edge. As if listening around him, he closed his eyes and he seemed troubled. "Hey!" He opened his eyes and turned to me. He had a troubled expression as he frowned. I quickly walked over to him, my face full of worry. "Get down from there. Please. " He looked back over to the area, speaking. 

"I should've stayed in the hole. I shouldn't be out here. " He repeated himself. "Y/N. Im sorry." He says as he continued to stare over yonder. Without thinking, I quickly ran over to him. Thinking of the worst thing possible, thinking he was going to jump off.. I suddenly wrapped my arms on his waist. I pulled him back as he backed up and he was in shock. As we moved a few feet away from the edge. I didn't let go, the hell I wasnt going to. 

"I made a promise. I've let go so many people that I cared about. Im not letting you go too. Not now.. Not ever. " I said. "Y/N." The man whispered as he looked down at my arms and placed his hands on them...

Who knew, I was afraid..afraid of losing him.


	10. Eyes Deceived Chapter 10

One foot after the other. Taking small steps that can make a huge difference.  I never knew what steps I took..but it for sure I didnt stay in the same spot. Nothing but endless forest as I looked up down the road. Skipping over rocks and twigs, my feet brushed against the dirt and leaves. Crunch. Crunch. "Don't go too far Y/N." I stopped and looked at my grandfather. Tapping his stick, feeling the ground as he walked slowly onto the dirt road. You see, my grandfather was blind.. But he can somehow see you in a way. Tap. Tap. All I heard was endless tapping, as if it was ticking like a clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Looking at him, he hummed lowly as his long locks dangled over his shoulders. He tilts his head up and smiled slowly. He stood behind me as he says. "Shh.. Do you hear that?"

Raising my brow, I stood there in silence. Trying to listen. Nothing but animals making sounds. "Hear what Grandpa?" I looked at him. He just smiles and just swaying his head as if there was music slowly. "The Word of God. "

The Word of God...I stared out to the world with nothing but that memory. Sadly my day dreaming was broken by Henry's voice. "Y/N." Only moving my eyes, I looked up at him and I replied. "Yeah?" Henry looked down at me and sighed as he spoke. "I was saying the the kid is going to stay with me. You dont have to worry about him anymore. I'll be able to put him into a medical facility a few towns away. We are waiting for them for an opening. " Slowly moving my head back, I havent slept since the incident. As if losing hope, my body feels so heavy. I'm so exhausted. Then again, realization hit me as I spoke. "I dont have a place to go now.. Ever since Dennis's death. His family left town.. The kid is all I have left. So where ever he goes, I go. " Henry sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as the man was sitting on the stairs. He was eating the donuts I got for him earlier, checking the time. It was 2:30 AM.

Thinning out my lips, we all turned our heads as the doors opened. Molly and Jackie walked in. As if finally sound had entered the room. Jackie sighed happily and grinned as she looked at us. "So what we miss?" I looked away, not in the mood at all as Henry shook his head. "Not much." Molly puts her bag on the counter top as she sighed and looked back. 

"So the plan is going to continue?" Henry nodded and moved towards the wall, leaning his back. Sighing as he spoke. "Yes. Things will continue.. Y/N you can come live at my place also. But once he's in the facility, that's it. " I just stared at the ground, until i heard footsteps moving over to me. Looking up, the man crouched in front of me and rest his forehead against mine. His arms resting on my lap as I closed my eyes. Sighing through my nose, I heard him say. "Im sorry Y/N." His voice was quiet, but loud enough for you to hear him. He is seriously like a child, apologizing after being scolded for something they weren't supoose to do. 

Opening my eyes, My attention went to his eyes...we stared for a good few seconds as I smiled. Sighing. Bumping my forhead lightly against his, I said. "I swear.. If you keep doing that. Im going to have to get you a leash. " The man hummed softly, well.. That was new. Pulling our heads away from each other, Jackie was watching us as Henry and Molly were discussing. "Now that was cute. " Jackie had a donut in her hand as she took a bite. "How dith u too meeet?" She says,  mouthful. I looked at her as I was about to speak. The man spoke. "Eden. " 

Eden? The Garden of Eden or the Garden of God. A paradise world for Adam and Eve... Blinking. I looked at him and he looked at me as he rest his head and arms on my lap. Leaning back, I gently ran my fingers through his locks. Jackie hummed as she says. "Thats some deep shit there,  I'll tell ya that. " She smiles. Henry then walks over to us as I kept my attention on the man. "We all should get some rest. In the morning we can head over to my place and settle from there. Now we all gotta go. Are you going to keep an eye on him from now on?" 

Nodding. "Of course, he's stuck with me. " Henry and Molly watched how unusual the man and I were. Barely knowing each other but it seemed we clicked right away in the past short time. But they decided to give me a second chance as everyone left. Leaving me and him alone, I swear.. Against my tiny figure, he was pretty large and wide. "You wont leave me, won't you?" He asks.

Raising my brow, he kept his head down and partly his face covered as he continued to speak.  "Everyone has left me. No one helps me. But you. You are an angel. Your light is very beautiful. " As if it happened on its own.. Warmth began to creep up on my face. As if a highschool girl reading her fairy tale fantasy, I cant believe Im blushing about his words. As if he was waiting for a response, my mind seemed to be processing on what he just said. But I was able to respond to him. "Remember, I made a promise that I was meant to keep. I wont ever leave you.. " The man moved his hand towards mine, wrapping his large pinky against my tiny one. He whispers softly. "..Pinky promise. " I watched as I repeated it with a smile. "Pinky Promise. "

...The sun rose up the next morning and here we are in the car. Leaving town and entering the housing areas of the forest. Henry drove towards his house, parking. We all get out as if Henry was looking around making sure no one was home. He gestured his hand for us to follow. Making our way around back, we noticed another small house. Henry spoke. "It's not much but it'll have to do for now. Now I need you Y/N to make sure no one sees him here. Its not going to be easy so please. " Watching his face full of concern as we walked upstairs and noticed boxes and junk at the top. 

Henry stood nearby the stairs as he looked over at us. "I'll go get the things you need. But for now, make yourselves comfortable. " He nods and gives out a small smile as he went to go get a few things inside the other house. Looking around, I made my way towards a few boxes and me being nosy. My hands rummaged through many things. Moving things around to make more room in the area. I would struggle with a few boxes that were heavy,  but the man moved towards them and moved them easily to where I wanted them to be. 

Sighing in relief, I looked over to a small box..inside seemed like a few paints and tiny blank canvases. Pulling them out of the box, I checked to see if the paint was still good. "What's it like to see color?" He asks me." "Come here and I'll show you." I smile which curiosity began to lurk in his vision. Moving closer, I opened the paint. "You see, in life. You can have so many colors seperated. But you need to blend, mix those colors into the picture. " 

Grabbing blue and red, I dipped my fingers in and put them on the canvas, mixing them. "Blue and red make purple, see?" I looked at him. The man watched as he then looked over at the jars of paint, he grabbed yellow and green. Doing the same thing I did, he dipped his fingers in the paint. Placing them in the canvas. "Green and Yellow make Blue. See?" He nods and looked at me. Looking at each other, I couldnt help but just want to see him genuinely smile. The leftover red paint on my index finger, I decided. Ah what the hell, I suddenly pressed the paint on his lips. Making it curve into a smile up to his cheek bones. Laughing a bit, his brows raises up in surprise and he scrunches them up. 

Leaning back from laughter,  I bit my lip until I felt something on my nose and chin. Did he just literally booped my nose with green and did a beard of yellow on my chin?! Looking at him, he made a tiny smile of his own as I moved the blue on the top of his lip, making a moustache. Pursing his lips slightly, we suddenly grabbed all the colors..Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue,  Purple. You name it. We painted eachother the way how we saw each other. Faces covered in paint, clothes stained and the floor was able to capture our mess. 

"Hey guys,  I was able to find some stuff. I dunno if theres any-" Henry walked in as he looked over. His face was stoic as we both stopped and looked over to him. Henry raising his brow, he shook his head. "Seems like you guys made yourselves busy. " The man stared over to Henry as I looked at the paint scattered on the floor. "Ah! We'll clean this up right away! Im sorry!" Henry chuckled as he places the items down on a chair. "Ah, dont worry about it. This place needs a new makeover." He says, pulling out his phone. He answers a call. After a few 'yeahs' and 'uh huhs'. He hangs up and made his way out. "Keep doing what you guys are doing. I got business to take care of. " He says as he quickly takes his leave. 

"Well then. " I spoke. The man slowly turned his attention back at me as he slowly tilts his head. "It seems to be missing something. " Giving a confusing look to him. He places his hands on my cheeks gently as I felt paint applied on me and he rubs his thumbs under my eyes. Then he moves his right hand and places it on my chest. As I moved my right hand of paint to place on his chest gently. 

"We are now one. " The man spoke as I looked down at his chest and I only heard my heart beating into my ears after. His left hand moved my chin up, making me look at him as he slowly leaned towards me. Placing his lips against mine ever so gently, As if the missing puzzle piece was finally found and placed in its rightful spot. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the kiss. Smiling into it, after what seems like hours. We pulled away, our lips stained with our mixed colors. Mine stained in red and his stained in blue but in the center of our lips were purple. 

"Ive finally painted the colors to my world... " He said.


	11. Eyes Deceived Chapter 11

As if time had began to keep still, we both sat there in silence. In his arms, I felt like I was floating. As if nothing else in this world matters to me, It felt like all the weight of the world on my shoulders was lifted. His heartbeat was steady, ba-dum, ba-dum... Smiling to myself. I seemed to moved myself against him. His arms were automatically wrapped around me as we swayed gently side to side. The music hummed and played low. Loud enough for us to listen but low for others not to. He leans his head gently,  resting against mine and closing his eyes. 

As if trying to remember every good detail,  for once something good has happened to him. He seemed like he never wanted to let go as his hands gently clench on my tiny figure. Feeling his possessiveness, I slowly pulled away to look at him. His eyes slightly gleamed as they gazed down upon me. Moving in front of him, I wrapped my legs on his waist and my arms around his neck to get a better view of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His eyes...who knew they were so beautiful, they were perfect for him. 

Smiling to myself, he would quirk his brow and tilt his head to the side. Leaning forward slowly, I felt his hot breath against my neck. Slightly shuddering, he pulls me closer as much as he could and gently place soft kisses on my neck. Biting my lip, it was a very sweet and gentle. But Im not gonna lie, it tickles. He repeatedly kisses my neck and nuzzled closer to me as I made a small giggle. The man stopped as he slowly moved his head back just to listen. "That sound.." He says as he slowly continued to kiss my neck. 

Another giggle comes out of my mouth as he sighs happily. "I love that sound. Your laughter... Is music to my ears. " He murmurs. Oh my, Oh my.. I've fallen hard haven't I? Feeling as if my own heart was ready to pop out of my chest, I looked at him. He seems to be in awe, gently placing my hand on his cheek. He stared at me intensively, leaning forward as he places a kiss on my nose. "It's too good to be true.. " He says. One kiss after another, he worships me as if it was the best gift ever. Placing his lips on almost every inch of skin, he still stared at me with those eyes of his. He wanted me to see how he feels, not just by words. His eyes were speaking to me, his colors switching and the light would dim. It gave me chills, but I couldnt help but enjoy every second of it. 

Feeling his slightly chapped lips lightly brush and press against my skin. It brought my lips into a smile that I never knew how wide it can grow. As much as I would like it to continue.. I brought his face up from kissong my collarbone. His eyes looked towards me with such admiration, his calm yet stoic expression made it worth the while. Slowly pressing my own lips against his, he sighed through his nose as I felt him kiss back. Pulling away slowly,  I hummed and looked towards the mirror. "My, My. You're looking handsome today. " I remarked. 

The man turned his attention to the mirror as he then fixes his suit as he stood. Keeping his eyes on the mirror, he slowly looks at my reflection next to him. Standing next to him, Our heights were very much different. If the man wasnt slouching, he would seem very tall than what he looked now. Turning him slightly, he bends down a little for me as I straightened his collar. As if a child was looking down at the collar, he seemed to smile slightly towards my gesture. "There. Now you're all straightened up. " I gently pat his chest as he rose back up. He looked over at the other side of the room, noticing a record player. Raising my brow, I turned my head to see what he was seeing. 

"Im sure you've seen one of those, yeah?" The man hummed slightly and made his way over. Following, I looked down as I noticed a record was on it. Turning it on and placing the needle down, it began to play. Small scratch sounds began to play then the music started to play. The music began to play, the guitar was mellow until it began to pick up. Swaying my head slightly, I smiled as the song brought back so many memories.. 

"It's just like heaven being here with you  
You're like an angel, too good to be true  
But after all, I love you, I do  
Angel baby, my angel baby."

Slowly moving away,  my body began to sway into the melody. The man slowly watched as he was fascinated, he makes his way over towards me as I watched and continued to sway.  Humming softly with the song, I looked at him with a loving expression. "Would you like to dance?" The man blinked as he spoke. "Dance?" I nodded as I gently take his hands, he tensed up a bit as he watched. "Just follow my lead. We'll go slow since this song is slow and soft, okay?" The man nodded slowly as he watched, watching closely as we both began to move to the music. 

"When you are near me, my heart skips a beat  
I can hardly stand on my own two feet  
Because I love you, I love you, I do  
Angel baby, my angel baby."

We both began to sway, luckily the man had learned fast and began to slow dance with me. Moving closer, I rest my head against his chest as we moved. Closing my eyes, the man seemed to be at peace. Not once scared, or angry.. He watched me and held me close. As if it was the end of the world... But time was still for just this moment. His mind had slipped into deep thought but not for long. Until his thoughts were broken from suddenly hearing my voice.. 

"Oh, I love you, oh I do  
No one could love you like I do." I sang along with the song. Humming softly, I could listen to both the music and his heart beat.. It beats for me. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. It sings for me.. Just for me. Something surprised me when I heard the man sing back to me.

"Please, never leave me blue and alone  
If you ever go, I'm sure you'll come back home  
Because I love you, I love you, I do  
Angel baby, my angel baby." The man slowly sang the words clearly, his voice was low but mellow. It never thought something like that would come out of him.. He leans forward and rests his forehead against mine. Our noses softly touching as we moved side to side gently. It feels like Im floating, as if we were on clouds. Nothing was in the way, not even our darkest wishes. It seems way too perfect to be true. 

"It's just like heaven being here with you dear  
I could never stay the way without you near  
Because I love you, I love you, I do  
Angel baby, my angel baby."

"Oh, I love you, oh, I do  
No one could love you like I do." 

But yet.. Here we are. As the music died down, we looked into each others eyes. My hands slowly and gently reach for his collar, as we both stand still. Straightening it, I smile. Looking at him, my, oh my.. He was beautiful. As if one of God's angels was sent down. But there was one angel who was the most beautiful and admired by all. Until he was casted away and fallen into darkness... The voices. They weren't just coming from everyone.. But mostly from him. The man touches my hand as I continue to watch him. He was staring at my hand then back to my eyes. They seemed to darken, as if he was hiding something. Caging whatever he had inside of him.. But he spoke making me snap out of my thoughts. 

"Thank you. Y/N." He says. I looked into his eyes.. they were back to normal. The voices had stopped, but he remained calm and stoic. "Y/N..you are truly..a Gift from God. "


	12. Eyes Deceived Chapter 12 SMUT

This town seems to be the same as ever.. But why cant I help but feel that it's different somehow. As the leaves fall off their branches and resting on top of the earth.. I couldn't help the think about how life is. Everything seems alright, I mean why wouldnt it be. As my feet tapped along the sidewalk, I stopped at a gate. In front of me was an old house, towards the right side of the back as a shed.

The sign on the gate said, 'No Trespassing. " I guess I might as well go in. Touching the fence, I lifted myself over and hopped over the fence, landing on the cracked part of the side walk. Standing up, the house still stayed the same.. After all these years. 

Making my way over to the porch, there was an old tattered couch. Stained and ripped as I turned my attention to the window behind it. Deciding to leave the man back at Henry's place wasn't a good idea,  considering last time. But I needed to pick something up, something that... Had a lot of meaning to me. As I wiped the dust off the window to look inside, a memory popped into my head as I touched it.. 

Another curse of mine I suppose, not only hearing voices but wherever I would touch something. It shows a memory of what the item or thing has gone through in the past. In this case.. It was my past. I see a younger version of me.. Sitting in the living room,  holding her familiar bear while the TV volumed was lowered. Nothing but screams and shouting in the background. The light of the TV was only glowing in the dark room as I watched myself with those lifeless eyes. 

I remember those eyes.. The eyes of innocence fading and turning into nothing. No emotion.. Not normal for a little girl with a childhood waiting for her. As I removed my hand.. The place changed and was empty. It was molded and dead inside now, broken pieces of glass scattered onto the floor. Moving towards the door, I turned the knob and hear it click.. Entering inside. 

It seems dead than what it was before, I thought. I remembered that I wasnt going to see the man much today.. Henry had finally got a spot for him in that mental facility. I decided to hurry so I wouldnt miss him leaving. Moving quickly inside the old broken down house, creaking sounds were made as I walked. Each step, showed a memory within another memory.. Flashes of red on the floor and walls appeared. Looking to the side, I knew I shouldn't have come back. Opening my eyes, I made my way upstairs.. The voices seemed to come back little by little. The closer I got, the louder they become. 

I turn down towards the hallway, seeing paint chipped and peeling off along with mold eating the walls. I stopped as I heard footsteps behind me. Slowly turning to look back, I noticed a shadow figure. Staying still as if watching me make every move. "I thought I'd never see you again. " I said. The figure stayed there but it moved it's head, making a cracking sound.. 

"It's been too long, hasnt it. " I turned fully to face it. It began to shake it's head furiously as the voices ceased and everything was silent. I looked down and sighed mentally, clenching my fists tightly to myself. I tried to regain composure as fear began to creep within me. "Y/N." It said. I kept my eyes on the figure as it began to shake furiously once more. "Y/N. Y/N." It repeats my name. This.. was my demon. It was always there ever since that day. Building and growing inside me as it just mocks me with such negativity. 

...All my anger and hatred still lingered in this place. It flashed memories of red and static. Yet, I could still see the picture so clearly. A young girl, innocence flowing in her. Her eyes lit up with curiosity and happiness as it began to dull down into nothing but darkness. Her body, covered in scars and blood in her hands. She stayed lifeless but still managed to smile against the world. Her hands were weakening from so much abuse to the point it hurts. Blinding the pain with anger and hatred.. The figure was me. As it was small but filled with so much energy. Toxic energy. "Y/N." It says. 

"...Forgive me. " I said. The figure stopped shaking in anger. "Forgive me for not taking care of you. For not dealing with you as I should. I hid you away... For so long that you grew. Having a mind of your own.. You refuse to listen. " The figure stood quiet and stayed still. But it seemed to stop being stubborn but it was unsettling on how it was motionless. Looking at my hands, they were cut and bloodied. It hurts. 

The figure suddenly moved towards my hands, small tiny hands touched my own. " You are a part of me. I have to accept that but i need your help to remind me. Who I am now, not who I was. " The figure began to wrap my bloodied hands, as they stained the white cloth. "...Y/N." It spoke. Looking up at me.. 

Everything was back to normal. Blinking, I looked around. It was gone,  as I turned to look down at my hands. Nothing, nothing but old scars on my knuckles that hold a story. "Ah, right. " I slowly looked over to the room on the left side of the hallway. "I need to get something.. " As I made my way towards the room, the door was broken off. Looking down, I noticed it was still there. That loose floorboard that was left untouched. 

"Hopefully it's still here.. " I said as I crouched towards the floorboard and opening it. Inside was a small box, I smiled to myself as I opened it. As it dangled and glistened, i remember like it was yesterday when I first touched it. "Still beautiful as I remember. " Putting it inside my pocket, I stood up. Looking over, It seems like the mirror was still there. Walking over to it, it was cracked and covered in dust. "My reflection. " I said to myself. 

I dont recognize myself anymore. My eyes had sunken and full of exhaustion, I feel so exhausted.. Behind me was a figure, it was blurry until I heard it's voice. "Memories were buried here. Weren't they. " Blinking, his voice... I turned and see the man. He leaned a bit towards the broken door frame as he stared over. 

"..How much did you see?" I asked, clearly in shock on how he was here. I thought I left him back at the house. He leans off and slowly made his way over, his feet making the floor creak. "Enough. For now, at least. " He was a few feet away from me. Moving slightly back, I looked up and down at him. Avoiding his eyes, I bit the inner part of my cheek. "I thought I told you to stay at the house. " The man had a slight concern expression on his face as he tilted his head to the side. Still staring down at me. "..I was worried."

After listening to that, I looked up at him and saw his expression. Sighing through my nose as I smiled to myself. "You don't need to worry about little ol' me. Thats for sure." The man moved closer towards me and took a hold of my hands. His fingers gently brushed and rubbed over my knuckles. Feeling the old tissue of the scars over them. "You dont need to destroy your gift. Not anymore at least. " 

As I felt my own eyes widen slightly, I couldnt help but felt so much comfort from his touch and voice. "You have beautiful hands... You've created the most amazing masterpieces. " He whispers softly, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my head. Leaning my head towards his chest, I listened to his heartbeat. As he wrapped his arms around me, he sways ever so gently into our embrace. Resting his head on top of mine, he gently smiles to himself. "You're going to be my first masterpiece and my last. " He whispers. 

"You're something. You know that. " I said as he stopped and pulled away slightly so we could look at each other. Looking up, I gently placed my hand on his cheek. He leans his head towards my hand as I ran my thumb over his cheek. "I'm sure you know. About that day, don't you?"

His eyes stared down at me and he hums, nodding slightly then making a tiny smile of reassurance. "Mmhm. " He pulled me closer to him, gently leaning over to place a couple soft kisses on my face. Looking down, I gently placed a small kiss on his cheek and then his nose as he seemed like a child who was spoiled with affection. Wanting more. "There's other things I want to know about you.. Something more. " Raising my brows slightly, I hummed and my hands touched his face as he stared at me. 

His piercing gaze was so focused on mine as he spoke. "I want more.. Of... You. " He thinned his lips slightly and looks down at my neck, gently leaning in and placing soft kisses. Shuddering, the feeling creeped up against me. Making a small whimper, he pauses and hums against my neck. "..That sound. " He whispers into my ear. "I want to hear it again. Please.. " Feeling warmth already rushing to my face, this wasn't the place for that. I wanted to protest but-

Suddenly I felt his hands gently rubbing my sides, still placing kisses on my jawline and neck. Keeping myself quiet, I couldnt help but want more. As if he was sculpting me into the way he sees me, he caresses my skin and I felt his cold hand move under my shirt. My breathing hitched as his cold fingers touched against my warm skin, it felt like it was getting hotter. Biting my lip, I knew this wasnt the place to be here but I wanted to continue. 

"Mmhm... " I pulled away slowly, his eyes were filled with hunger. An expression I never saw, it was very exciting. As I backed away, he follows. Cornering me against the wall, my back finally touched the wall and my eyes never leaving his. He seemed a bit hesitant as if he was fighting something else within him. Pulling him closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently grinds up to me. His own body shuddered from the feeling as I felt himself hard against my thigh. He leans closer to me as if he did and didn't know what to do next. Well, I've had my own experience back then but... This seems very different than before. A whole different level in my opinion, but before anything. 

I felt hands towards my hips, gently clutching onto my pants. Looking into his eyes, he was as if asking for permission to continue. Oh, he seemed so nervous but yet determined about this. I gave him an accepting smile as I brought him into a kiss. He was so gentle about everything. "Y/N.." He says as he unzipped my pants and drags them down. Kicking off my boots, He fully removes my bottoms. His eyes were in awe and fascination, I couldn't help but my face was redder than anything possible to exist. Seeing my underwear, it was printed with marvel and dc logos on them. He stared and brought himself into a wide smile. 

Biting my lip, I huffed slightly and looked at him. "Hey, dont be dissing my comics. " The man shook his head as he moved his hand under my shirt and unclipping my bra. His gaze still staring into mine, never taking his eyes off. "I would never disrespect you.. " He says. His other hand pushes up my shirt as he places soft kisses on my stomach. Another small whimper came out through my lips. He hums into my stomach and he takes off my shirt and bra. I couldnt help but cover my chest but he gently grabs my arms and removes them off. "Never cover yourself.. Don't hide your beauty. " He says. Processing those words, I looked down at him and gently put my hands onto his pants and unbuckling them. He flinched slightly from the gesture.

"Oh im sorry. " I bit my lip but he quickly replied. "Its okay.. Its yours anyways. " He smiles and places his hands over mine to lead them to his crotch. Looking up at him with a smile, I unzipped his pants as his hand moved towards my breast. Kneading my left one, I moved my hands,  feeling his hard bulge as I freed it. His breathing hitched as I rub my thumb over the tip. Feeling sticky precum leaking from it, I lick my own lips as I moved down towards it and give it a small peck on it. My eyes never leaving his, his face began to flush into that pale tone of his. Such an adorable expression he had. Smiling, I licked the tip to taste him as he hands automatically latched onto my head. 

"Y-Y/N.." He stutters out my name, god that expression of his. Rubbing my thighs together, I began to stroke it with my hand to tease him a bit. His body kept shaking and his breathing was hitching ever so.  His eyes seem to darken as I decided to take him in my mouth. Pulsing, I began to bob back and forth on his length. By the look on his face, I seemed too much he couod handle but he managed to hold back. Hearing soft moans coming out of his mouth, I moved my tongue against his shaft to make his expression change. His eyes closed as he leans his head back, clenching onto my (h/c) locks, his hand was trembling. "Y-Y/N...mhmnn. " He says. Smiling as I continue, I moved my hand to his balls and gave them a slight squeeze as he gave out a gasp as I massged them. He bucked his hips slightly as I open my mouth wider for him. He thrusts slowly, making sure not to hurt me in anyway but he looked down at me with a small smile.

Ringing began to enter my ears as my mind went blank from full lust. Hearing faint heartbeats of my own as he was about to be in his climax. He suddenly pulls away from me, my coat of saliva on his cock and a trail of it drip down as he says. "Stand up." Listening as if being controlled, his voice seemed a bit more demanding and controlling. I stood up and stared into his eyes, his gaze darken with his own lust as he looks down at my underwear. Moving his hand to my clothed pussy and gently presses his fingers onto my bundle of nerves. Eyes widening, my body shuddered and I couldnt help but let out a soft moan. The man's smile widened with that dark gaze of his. "There it is.. Sing for me my love. " He leans towards my neck and gently bites it, putting kisses over it so gently. He moves his fingers like a puppet on a string. He rubs himself against my thigh as he removes my underwear,  feeling my wetness. 

"Ready for me, are we?" He only moves his eyes to look down with a smile as he began to stick two digits in me. Gasping, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifts my right leg up for more access. His fingers thrusted gently and he slowly quickens the pace. Moaning out, he seemed to pay attention on his movements, loving the sound of my voice. Stroking against my g-spot, feeling a slight knot in the pit of my stomach, I bite my lip to stifle my moan but he suddenly stops and pulls his fingers out. 

His fingers were wet and sticky as he moved them towards my mouth as I tasted myself, his fingers in my mouth as my wetness and saliva mixed and dripped down my chin. He licks his lips as he moves closer, lifting me up. Automatically wrapping my legs around his waist, he moves his hand to hold me and stable me. He positions himself at my entrance as he looked at me for permission. Slowly nidding towards him with a smile, he slowly pushes himself in. God, he was bigger than I thought. As he stretched my walls and slowly pushing in, he places small kisses on my head gently as tears form at the corner of my eyes.  It's been so long since Ive done this... Sighing once he was all the way in to the hilt. I felt himself waiting for me to adjust as his cock pulsed inside me. 

"Am I hurting you?" The man asks with concern on his face. Leaning over to kiss him as our lips connected and pulled back. I rest my forehead against his as I bucked my hips. "No, you can continue. " We both exhanged smiles as he began to thurst in and out. He stares at me, watching my own expressions change with each thrust. He breathes out happily as he felt his body sync with my own. "So soft.. " His breathing became heavy and his hands clench under my thighs and ass as he quickens the pace. Feeling him going in and out, he didnt notice til now that I felt his tip finally touching my g-spot. I left out a moan and my hips bucked harder into him as he got the message. 

Over and over, he thrusts against my g-spot as I felt a familiar knot forming.  He sighs happily and groaned out as he rests his head at the crook of my neck. As we both breathed heavily, I began to scratch his back as he moved faster and harder. "A-Ah! I-Im cumming!" His hands clenched hard on my hips as I knew they would leave behind bruises as we both suddenly leaned our head back to our climax. Feeling his hot seed spurt inside me as I felt it was a bit too much that a bit was leaking out of us. 

The man's body began to shudder and wobble but he manages to keep us still and he looks into my eyes, his locks dangling over them. Breathing heavily, I smiled at him..he kept himself in me for a bit longer as he gently placed lazily kisses on my jawline and neck. "...I love you. " He says happily as I ran my hand through his hair. 

We stayed like this for a little while longer as I felt him pull out but still holding me into his embrace Nuzzling myself closer to him, I place a kiss on his temple as his head still rested on the crook of my neck and replied. 

"I love you too."


	13. Eyes Deceived Chapter 13

Chipped paint, the cracks began to peel off the ceiling. Keeping my eyes on it as it moves slightly. It hangs as the small breeze coming from the window and dangles over. Running my hands through his hair, as we both lay on the bed. Back into the house, we both stayed comfortable as the man rested on top of me. His large figure easily covering my own. Soft and gentle breathing came out from him as he finally slept, embracing me closer to him than ever. 

As I ran my hand through his hair, massaging his scalp softly. I hummed a lullaby to help him relax more. He seemed to have his mouth open slightly as he breathed and his head rests on my chest. Listening to my heartbeat, I remembered earlier on how happy he seemed to be about our moment. He couldn't stop being excited about having children, saying 'God has blessed us'.

As much as I wanted to be happy for us.. I secretly couldnt. For the rest of the day, he couldn't stop being near my stomach. Being very curious about it...it honestly hurts me seeing him like that. Knowing that... I cant give him what he wants. Not even a child. 

I was known to be sterile, thats why I wasnt so much afraid from him or my previous encounters about becoming pregnant. But.. There are times where I wish I could provide my own children. At least once, but I dont want him to know. But I cant help but feel that he does, he's very strange that way. As if he can change things like nothing the best he can. Sighing mentally, my thoughts were broken as I noticed him moving a bit. His face expression changed into as if he was having a nightmare. 

He would grumble and groan slightly as I suddenly held him close to me, softly placing kisses on his head. I couldnt helo but feel very protective over him... But I was relieved that he was able to calm down and remained asleep. In deep thought, besides being an nurse and artist.. I love making poems inside my head. I keeps me calm as I decided to create one right now.. I smiled as I placed soft kisses on the man's head gently. I softly whispered to myself as I created my poem.. 

So i make a poem... 

"I remember the first steps taken inside as laughter and cheer was aloud.   
My, oh my there was such a positive energy within the crowd.   
My feet buckled and such light fear creeped up in my gut.   
Oh how I wanted to keep my eyes shut.   
So many eyes staring back at me, a stranger with stares that cut.  
I show a smile, hiding my friends back within the mile. 

But, then I saw him. Oh yeah, him.   
Filling his cup to the brim. I mentally smile.   
My mother had warned me about the drugs on the streets.   
But not one with beautiful eyes and a heartbeat.   
He had beautiful eyes.   
The kind you get lost in.   
And I guess I did, but with a shove.   
I couldn't help but move.   
Open arms were giving a glance. 

Should I take that chance?  
Silence was not an option.   
I had to, i want to take another step in this chapter.   
He smiles, decided to move and banter.   
Taking his hands, I trusted him. Oh how I did.   
But we were hust kids batting our eyelids.   
Yet as seasons change, we made our separate ways. 

Now everything was nothing but a shadow.   
Standing here as the trees and grass flow through the meadow.   
Listen to your heart it says, it whispers so listen closely.   
Now here I am thinking about it mostly.   
Two by two, it keeps a beat.   
Under the green, it was unbearable...this heat. 

Yet I can still hear your voice, such a beautiful song.   
Miles over, I wait so I must be strong.   
Until finally I heard it, I thought I was wrong. That you couldn't come back to me.   
Here you are, smiling at me with glee.   
There's no way I will flee because in your arms, I will remain thee."

I gently twist his soft locks as he smiled in his sleep. I could tell he listened as I brought him closer to me. It been a long time since Ive felt like this. Being protective and all. I smirk to myself but I still worry about my flaws. Physically and mentally..here I am trying to keep it together. I was on my own, but now that I have him. Its now my turn to take care of him than him or other people taking care of me. The door creaked as Henry walked in. He saw the two of us resting on the bed as he slowly walks over. 

"..I never think this guy can sleep. " He half joked as I massaged the man's scalp gently. I hummed in response as Henry put his hands in his pockets. Hesitating to ruin the moment but he nods and spoke. "..Its time. " I looked at Henry then back at the man as I sighed. "Hey.. " I gently shake the man as he stirred in his sleep. 

"Come on love. Wake up. " I shake him a bit longer and he slowly opens his eyes and raises his head up from his daze. He squints and barely processing as I smiled on how parts of his hair sticked up. Gently fixing his hair, he grunted and sighed through his nose gently but looked over to Henry. Henry nods as he says.   
"Time to go, they are ready for you. " The man listened but he slowly turned his head to looked at me with a slight concern and sadness. I smile and pat his cheek gently as he nodded and got off to get ready. Henry watched the man get dressed into different clothes as he looked towards me. 

"He seems very fond of you Y/N." He smiles gently and nods. "Its good for him to at least have someone to know. " I sat up on the bed and slowly nod as I looked up to Henry with a small smile. "True. He's been through a lot. We both have within such a short time. " Henry nodded as he looked towards the stairs. "Anyhow, Ill get the car started, Ill see you two outside. After that. Me and you will talk, okay?"

I hummed with a nod. "Alright. " I said as Henry made his way out. Hearing shuffling behind me, The man looked at me as he crawled on the bed, already dressed up as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist behind me. On my knees, I leaned my back towards his chest and put my hands over his arms as I felt his lips on the side of my head. "I know..." I closed my eyes as I mentally sighed. The man held me closer to him, his hands gently squeezing my stomach as I opened my eyes and looked down at his hands. Having my own hands hold over his, so tiny compared to his. But not really in the mood to be depressed, I began to shift from him and made my way to stand on the floor. 

"I have something for you. " I said as he shuffled and made his way over as I pulled out a silver chained necklace, a silver ring hanged and dangled at the edge. Once I turned around, there he was in front of me, slouching and his expression showing a slight bit of curiosity. I placed the necklace over his neck as the ring dangled on his chest. "..This was my grandmother's. I want you to have it. At least when I'm not around. I'll always be there with you at least. " I smiled, the man touched the ring and gently rubbed it over with his thumb. I looked down and nod. 

"I may not know you as much as you know me. I figured that much.. But i guess I'll have to be patient and wait to learn about you huh?" I felt his hand under my chin as he brought my gaze back up towards him. He gently places a small kiss on my lips as our noses brush against eachother gently. He whispers softly once Henry honked outside. 

"Just wait a little longer... Then you'll know. " He says. After a few minutes, I looked down at the window as the man walked over to the car. He looks up at me with a small smile. He gently waves as I waved back at him. As the car made its way out onto the road.. I looked back into the room. There was paint still splattered on the floor boards. Smiling to myself, I walked over to put on my boots and jacket as I pulled out my phone. 

10:50 am, it says. Adjusting my brightness on my screen..I opened my messages and checked anything new. At least to keep my mind busy for a while hopefully. I noticed a few messages from advertisments, junk mail and a few recent texts from people I used to know. Then Dennis's old messages came up as I scrolled. 

Opening it, I smiled and checked at the message. It last said from him..

'Hey, I won't be coming home early. But I know things haven't been easy for the both of us. But we'll make it through, we always do. For now, I know you're birthday is coming up soon than I thought.. So how about we go to the bar and grab a couple drinks and bullshit about our days. I love you and I will see you home later tonight. '

Tearing up at the message, I noticed one more text appeared after that. 

'Don't forget your promise alright?'

Oh yeah.. I remember. Then again, I remembered.. My birthday was coming soon. A birthday without Dennis, for once I noticed what it feels like to be truly alone. God.. I miss him. Wiping my tears away from my face, I checked another text message..my phone began to vibrate from a new message. Raising my brow, I blinked and checked as it shows Unknown. 

'Hey, I know it's been confusing. But, can you hear them?'

Again.. Hearing them. Always been asked that, hearing those voices. The phone began to vibrate over and over, not stop texting. Watching as the messages keep coming in caps, with the same subject. 

'CANYOUHEARTHEMCANYOUHEARTHEMCANYOUHEARTHEMCANTYOUHEARTHEM-'

Deciding to reply, the messages kept coming but it suddenly stopped once I replied. 

'I can hear them. I can hear you. ' It pauses. As it was about to type..

"Ah, I thought I heard something here. " An elder's voice echoed out, I turned to look at person and noticed an old woman. Ah, right. Henry's mother, Ruth. I smiled and looked back at my phone and noticed there was nothing on my phone. No messages. I decided to put my phone back into my pocket as I looked over at Ruth. 

"Ah, Hello. " I said as I looked at her. Ruth watches my body language as she nods with a smile. "Well, come on sweetie. The other house is warmer and cleaner than here. I'll make you something to eat. " She waves her hand for me to follow as I did. As we went outside, I closed the door behind me as she hummed softly and waited for me. Making my way to follow, she began to speak. 

"Now, I'm sure we never acquainted ourselves but I'm Ruth Deaver. Henry's mother. Not much about me but my name. " She gently giggled as I returned the gesture. 

"I'm Y/N, Y/N Zalewski. " Ruth nods as she replied. "Ahh, So you're Dennis's sister. I remember when you and Denny will be playing in the forest. Figuring about ghosts and what not. " 

Raising my brows, I leaned over as I folowed, our feet crunching and stomping through the dirt and leaves.   
"You knew about me and my brother? How come I dont remember? " Ruth laughed gently as we entered on the porch and towards inside the house. An alarm blurred out saying, 'Front door open. ' Blinking, we closed the door behind us as I looked around inside the house. It seemed a bit dull honestly but at the same time.. A bit comforting. 

"Now, even I dont have as much memories from childhood but then again I'm forgetting what I have done 2 seconds ago. The world revolves in mysterious ways I suppose. " She walks towards the kitchen as you can hear shuffling beginning to cloud the silence in the house. "Now you look like you need something to eat, also not to mention rest. A woman must always have her nourishment and rest to become stronger than she was before. "

I made my way to sit down at the table and as I made myself comfortable. I decided to hear her rambling on and looked towards my hands. One of them gently touching the other, rubbing my thumb across the old scars on my knuckles. Hearing the plate landed on the table, it was a sandwich and chips on the side. 

Ah, another simple memory came to mind. Ruth sat across from me and pushed the plate slowly towards me. "Now, You best eat all of it." Taking a bite, I looked at Ruth as she decided to carry on with the subject earlier. "Now, when you were a kid..you'd always be afraid of the forest. Denny would constantly persuade you with a dollar or even candy to carry onto his adventures. " She smiled at the thought, continuing to eat.. I stayed silent. 

"But one day, you decided to go out on your own. I remembered tending my garden and I noticed a small girl with nothing else but a bag full of snacks. As if you were searching for something. " Ruth spoke as I stopped halfway of my sandwich and placed it back onto the plate. Intrigued by the information that I've apparently forgotten. Ruth had a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses next to her as she poured one for her and I. 

"Now, I would call out to you on what you were doing. You wouldn't respond. As if you were trying to listen to someone else.. Henry was at school so I decided to make my way over to you to check. You kept staring into the forest past the oak wood passage. When I came to ask on what you were doing..you said-"

"Can you hear them. " I interrupted. Ruth nodded slowly as I looked at the glass of tea setted in front of me. Taking a sip, I placed the glass down as I asked. "..What else was I doing or saying?" Ruth had her taste of her own glass of tea as she sets it down as well and sighed. 

"You were waiting for someone.. I asked who and you said, the boy. " My eyes widened a bit but my brows would furrow in slight confusion and frustration due to not remembering anything. Ruth hummed as she takes another sip. "You were so determined. You would always leave bread behind for the boy. Hoping he would find his way back. You'd always love to listen to Hansel and Gretel. You'd thought that the boy was lost and a trail of bread crumbs but in your case, bread slices. He would come back to you. "

..That kinda makes sense with the bread idea. But I wanted to know more, Ruth knew my confusion was growing as she spoke. "Everyday, when you would come home after school with bread and sat there. " She pointed towards the window as I turned to look. Over there was a tree stump, a few feet away from the back gate as Ruth continued the story. 

"You had such high hopes, during the snow also. I would have to get on your butt to come inside before you would get sick. Denny would always call me to check up on you, thinking that you'd hopefully get out the thought of an 'imaginary friend' phase. " She quoted and shook her head. "Eventually you did once you were in the 6th grade. But since then, nothing else. " I nodded and decided to keep this information in my head as I replied. 

"Ruth..was I doing anything strange? Like, besides waiting. Like anything at a child shouldn't have done?" Ruth leaned back on her chair and places her hands on the table, tapping it gently as she turned her attention to the chess piece on the table. A Queen piece as she touches it and runs her thumb through the lines. She was thinking for a bit as she finally spoke. 

"You were holding dead animals from time to time. The smell would rot on you, I wouldn't tell your brother or parents. But thinking it was a way to cope from what you lost, during that day. " Blinking, strange... Me? Holding dead animals? "What happened that day?"

Ruth sighed as she shook her head. "To think you'd remember by now. But, then again it was a horrifying sight. " She places the chess piece down and met her gaze on mine. "Y/N...you're actual parents murdered each other. You were adopted into Dennis's family. "

My eyes widening, how could I not remember anything.. Touching my head. I noticed faint memories appearing into my head, the color red. Black, White and Red. Just like he said... It was my world he saw. Looking up, I felt a hand caress my own as Ruth nodded slowly. Her thumb grazed my knuckle and she frowned. "After that day, you would harm yourself through anger.. After seeing that. You still feel the pain, dont you. " She stated. 

"..The pain is still there, but at least they reminded me how to survive. "


	14. Eyes Deceived Chapter 14

It's raining again, the familiar sound touching my window as I looked. As the rain began to land onto the earth, the smell of it was traveling through the vents. It reminded me of home.. Oh yeah, home. I don't have one like I'd used to. The sounds of so many steps echoing across the floors and the sound of typing and phones ringing were clear against me. Looking towards the window once more, my vision had switched to the relfection of the hospital. Too many faces in so many places, looking into my own. I didn't recognize myself, eyes that have sunken in. Reminded me of him as my own light had darkened. What day is it? What time is it? I was personally losing my sense of time and place, boy... I must be very exhausted. With this rain, you couldn't even tell the time of day in my point of view. Looking down at my stack of papers, I scrolled through for recent patients. Ah.. I'm suppose to give this boy, Marcus a couple of flu shots. Looking back up, I see his reflection. The man... Eyes widening, I turned around to look behind me. Nothing. 

Heh... Nothing but the staff in this damn place. I'm probably losing my mind now, but damn I miss him. Not too many things have been leaving my mind since my conversation with Ruth. Putting my hand onto the bridge of my nose, I massaged myself for a bit. "Hey, Y/N!" 

Blinking from the voice, I slowly looked up and noticed my co-worker, Jason. With his hand waving over to me to go over, I mentally sighed and groaned as I walked over. Jason, a wonderful and sweet guy but with not much intelligence about personal things in life, smiles at me as he leans forward. "Man.. You look like shit. " 

Smirking, I pulled a few strands on my hair back and thinned out my lips. "Well get used to it, its gonna be everyday. " Jason laughed slightly as he leans back, his hazel colored eyes lit up as he reminds himself. "Oh! Here, I have something for you." Raising my brow, I watched Jason fumble in his drawer and pulled out a small box. 

"It's not much, but hopefully it'll brighten your day up a bit. Happy Birthday Y/N." He passes me the box as I took it in my hands. Placing my stack of papers to the side, I completely forgot. Today was my birthday... A birthday to spend alone for once. Well not entirely alone, making a small smile. I looked at Jason and began to open the box. "Ah, Thank you. But I didn't think I told you my birthday before. "

Jason leans himself back on his chair and chuckled, placing his hand to rub his stubble then his short black hair. "Well being set to the front desk. Not to sound like a stalker or creep but my computer lets me know everyone's information. Staff and Patients. "He rubs the back of his neck as I opened the box and noticed a small dreamcatcher inside. Jason watched me as he smiled gently. 

"I-I've noticed you've haven't been sleeping much. Probably nightmares occur so I had my grandmother make you one. Hopefully, this will help. " Looking at the design and the beads and feathers attached to it. It was very thoughtful as I smiled and nodded. "Ah, thank you Jason. I'll be sure to hang it up in my room. " Putting it back into the box. I put the box in my larger pocket and made my way over to the patient I needed to do. 

Jason calls out. "Wait, Y/N!" I paused and looked over to him as he rubs his stubble once more. He stands up and makes his way over to me and gently hold his hands into mine. "I-I know we barely know eachother. I know you've been busy..but I was just wondering if you want to go to the movies tonight? Since today is your big day and all. " Feeling Jason's hands slightly trembling, this was honestly the 3rd time he's been asking me out on a date. Don't get me wrong, he is the most sweetest guy and very handsome. But I just can't, I made a promise to him and only him. 

"Jason.. We've been over this. I just can't, at least not tonight. They have me working night shift today. But maybe next time, alright?" I gave him a small and tired smile. Jason's eyes seemed to be showing slight pain but he understood. "A-Alright." Honestly feeling bad, I decided to add in. "But for sure, I'll make it up to you. " I slowly pulled away and Jason smiles softly. "I'll hold onto you on that one, Y/N." Nodding, I turned away and made my way down to the medical supply room. 

Putting my hand over to my chest, why does it hurt so much? This unsettling feeling. Looking at the time ahead from the doors. It was barely becoming afternoon, geez. Another long day ahead... Once I grabbed the supplies, I made my way to the room number 234 for patient Marcus. Walking inside, I noticed the boy and his mother, waiting for me as I made a calm smile.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Zalewski. I've seen your recent checkup. You're as healthy as a horse. Just only need four flue shots and you're ready for school. " Marcus bites his lip in slight fear of the needle. Having a updated shots record, I give it to his mother and prepared the shots. Grabing an alcoholic wipe, I cleaned off both of the child's arms. 

"Now, I want you to be a brave man. You'll only feel a pinch. Alright?" Marcus nodded and huffed as his face switched to full determination. "On the count of 3. 1..2..3." One shot was placed, he flinched slightly but as I put in the contents. I did the same treatment to the other three shots. Two on his left and two on his right. Placing superhero colored bandages to make him feel better. "There we go, alright. Good job kiddo!" We gave each other a small high five as I pulled out two lollipops for him. He quickly grabbed them and popped one into his mouth happily. "There, you're all set to go. Now I want you to be careful and have fun at school alright?" Leaning back and discarding the supplies in a specific container. 

"Thank you Ms. Zalewski. " Marcus's mother inputted as they made their way to the door. Marcus smiled and waved goodbye as I returned the gesture. Once the door had closed, the smile had turned into a frown. "Another one to go.. " I said and continued with my work until the hours had passed. 

It was 3:45 am, here I am in the break room. Exhausted and honestly wanting to sleep desperately or die. Leaning on the small couch, I pulled out my phone to check my messages. It's been a few weeks since I've left that small part of town. God, my vision is starting to blur slightly. But if I read it correctly, Henry sent me a message 3 days ago around 1:20 pm in the afternoon. Curiousity building up, I decided to open it even though it was old news. It was a feeling that I needed to. Or...wanted to. 

'Sorry for the inconvenience. I don't know who else to turn to for this. But, there was an incident at my house. The kid was there...did you have any idea how he got out of the medical institute?' 

Blinking, I had to reread it carefully. I wasn't tripping out, was I? No, thank god I wasn't. But...deciding to not reply, There was enough shit going on in my head. I put my phone away and heard the door click and opened. Looking over, I noticed my other co-worker, Jane enter just to get her morning snack. Jane looked over to me as she grabbed her yogurt and granola bar as she gave me a concered look. "Wow, Y/N. You don't look so hot. "

Smirking once more and shook my head. "You're not the first to say that Jane. " Jane hummed and sat next to me. Checking the time on her own phone, she says. "Get your stuff, Imma take you home. " Raising my brow, I scoffed and shook my head. "I'm fine Jane. " 

Jane hummed and nudges me to move as she replied. "We both know your lying, you can't even stand and it's not from a good feeling that's for sure. " She takes a bite out of her bar and points to my locker. "Get your shit and let's bounce, you need sleep. " Groaning, I went and did what I was told. "Yes ma. "

During the car ride, it was still raining. I'm honestly getting sick and tired of it. The lights had dimmed over as we passed by, the sun would be coming soon. Squinting my heavily tired eyes, Not too long before we get to my apartment. I just couldn't stay at Henry's place, not after all of that. As the car parked in a crooked way, I opened the door and looked over. "Nice parking. " Jane scoffed and tapped her steering wheel. "Shut up and get your ass inside. I dont want you going sick on me. " I hummed and slammed the door shut as I walked over to my door and unlocked it. Jane waited until I went inside and as I did, she drove off. 

Slightly drenched, I locked my door and removed all my heavy items and jacket. "Tch.. I'm so tired. But I need to clean myself off. " I told myself, making my way to the bathroom to shower. Luckily it didn't take me long as I finished and got ready to sleep. This place seemed very cold, I thought. Chills traveling down my spine as I made my way to turn on the heater and set it. Checking the time once more, 4:25 am. Yeah, the sun should be coming soon.. Looking over down the short hallway, I walked down to my room. 

Once the bed was in my view, I immediately flopped onto it and right there and then, slipped into a heavy ass deep sleep. God.. My body ached so bad, I've never felt myself sink so low. But god it felt amazing, but at the same time empty.. Hours had passed in my sleep as I felt something shift behind me. Something holding me and pulling my closer, slightly opening my eyes. I felt warmth creeping up as I turned to look. Eyes widening, I noticed a familiar pair looking back at me lovingly. Leaning back a bit, he hunched over as I spoke.   
"Am I dreaming?"

The Man's P. O. V

The rain seemed to stop as I stood at Molly's room window. After speaking parts of my story to her. "You believe me, don't you?" Finding Henry in my father's basement, Molly ending up dead and that whole different world inside the forest.. I couldn't help but slightly choked up.. As I continue. "They were waiting for me..they still are. If only..If I never found him. None of this would've happened. I didn't ask for any of this. "  
Molly gave me a very confused look, as she decided to ask. 

"Who's waiting for you..Henry?"  
Looking at her, I then changed my gaze down to the floor.   
"We grew up together.. Though she was a stranger to everyone. She always depended on me. There were so many things she couldn't see.. Always depending on my eyes. Yet the eyes can be deceived."   
Pausing, I remembered it clearly... How she was always full of surprises when we were young. Always full of determination and always risking for what she thought was right.  
"We were just kids batting our eyelids.. She would always banter and smile for me. Oh, she was the one for me. " Thinning out my lips, I gently gulped and my hands clenched inside the pockets of my jacket, "It hurts me, that she doesn't remember or know what going on. It wants them, but it can't have them. I won't let it.."  
Molly still showing a confused look, still wanting to know who I was referring to as my darken gaze turned to look at Molly. 

"Our child, Y/N and mine...It's been reaching out for them. They're calling her. "   
Molly's eyes widened as she tried to put the pieces together as I spoke. I noticed she was getting some sense of it. I turned away.  
"You all still have no idea what's going on. But you will. "

Back to Y/N's P. O. V

Seeing his smile, it seemed so familiar but this one seemed more genuine. He leans closer and hums near my ear. Hearing bones pop and crack, his voice remained calm. His body weight rest over me as I noticed blood trickling down from his ribcage...crack,crack. 

"Do you remember.. Those faces. Faces of Death. " His voice whispers near my ear as I tried to move but I couldnt. He raises himself up as his eyes were rolled back and white, moving his head to the side as it cracked and popped. His mouth opened in a strange way but literally not human. Blood began to ooze out as fear began to rise up to the top of my sanity. Sudden faces appearing, faces of Dennis... Faces of people I knew before even my own parents.. 

"You can finally see me.. Finally see me. " The ringing began to occur as he got closer, I couldnt scream or move as his mouth opened wider as he tried to devour me alive. Eyes surrounded me as before... Then suddenly- the sun light had woken me up. Jumping up on my bed, my eyes widened and cold sweat dripped down me. 

Breathing heavily, chills had nonstop coming within me. Looking ahead of me, I saw my reflection sitting on the bed. Pulling my hair back slowly, I couldn't help but have tears weild up in my eyes, biting my lips as hard as I could. Hands trembling, I looked down at my scarred knuckles. Reminding myself on how I came to be here now. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...exhale. I need to get ahold of myself. I have to, I need to do it for him. For him. 

"I need to wait.. But for how much longer... " I said to myself. Looking to the side of the painting next to me, it hanged proudly on the wall. Those eyes of his, at least they somehow keep me sane from this hell of a time. A sense of where I'm supposed to be placed in a way. I need to keep sane, I have to.. I looked back to my hands. Telling myself. 

"Yeah.. For him. "


	15. Eyes Deceived Chapter 15 (Part 1)

"...What was I like,you know. In the other world?" I said. It was dark, nothing to see but pitch black in the endless abyss. Rocking myself, gently back and forth as I suddenly felt cold hands caress my face. I met those eyes, those..god damn eyes.. The smell of blood was covering my senses as a thumb brushed over my lips. 

"You were happy. So happy, seeing you like this. It finally showing both of us, you're true self. " His voice replied with full composure. His thumb was coated in blood, suddenly the feeling of the cold creeped up against me. I remember where we are at now, in the forest.. it was snowing. 

Tracks of my bloodied feet were left behind along with larger ones that followed like a lost puppy. The cold air became harsh as I rest on my knees, slightly motionless. His skin almost blended with the snow, he touches my cheek, caressing it as if finding warmth. "We need to go back. " 

"Go back where. " I said, as he met his gaze with mine. A stern and serious one as I noticed the bruises and small cuts on his face. "Home. We need to go back home. " Home, what is that. I never understood that meaning of home.. I've been a gypsy all my life. Never stayed in one place, knowing all good things come to an end. "I have no home. " I replied with a linger of anger in my tone like venom. 

"Your home is not here. Nor is your grave. " He said, looking down at my stomach. The feeling of pain creeped back up, my hands were already caressing it as blood was staining them. "Y/N. You don't deserve to die. Not again at least. "

Ringing..Ringing clouded me. My vision turned black, collapsing onto him. He embraces me and looked down the road into the snow. Stroking my hair, his face remained stoic as he gently places a small kiss on my forehead. "We are running out of time. The gate will close soon.."

8 hours earlier...

Times have been constantly changing, that I know much. But what does it take to realize once our time is up, what comes next? Breathing is becoming harsh as it begins to count down, the ringing began to occur..but what's this? Ah...a memory. As if in a dream, but it feels so familiar. Everything seemed warm and comforting, standing in a house. In front of me, I see a woman. A woman, strong and actually happy with how things are turning out in her life. It was..me. Watching as the scene began to play as if in a movie or a simple recording of a camera of this memory. Standing on the side, watching it unfold..my, these colors painting in this world.

Chop,chop. As the knife collides down towards many varies of vegetables, the smell of stew was covering inside the kitchen. I hummed a small tune, picking on the vegetables on the cutting board, chewing on a piece of carrot. Quiet footsteps were lurking behind me, not knowing what was going on. Large hands covered my eyes so gently as I automatically stopped cutting, a low hum followed along as I created a smile as he spoke. "Guess who?" Pursing my lips out as I pretended to think, placing the knife down. "Hmm, is it Pennywise the dancing clown?" I mocked in a playful tone, his laughter began to come out as I felt him moving slightly up and down from his hands. "Very funny, but no." I smirk as I continued. "Come on, it's the only person I know who jokes around too much."

"You can't be serious." He smiles, trying to stifle himself from laughing more. I hummed and placed my hands over his, "I will never flee because in your arms, I will remain thee." I removed his hands away from my eyes as light began to show from the outside. Turning around slowly, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. With a widening grin, he returns it with a loving smile. "Henry Matthew Deaver." I said as I took a longing glance in his hetrochromia colored eyes. "Good evening to you, Mrs. Deaver." He places a loving kiss on my lips as we synced for only a few seconds. I felt myself pulling away as I felt an unnerving kick in the pit of my stomach. "Seems like he wants to say 'hello' too." I giggled and Henry moved his hand down to my stomach. 9 months, holding our son. 9 months of non-stop kicking I suppose, Henry bent down towards it and gently places soft kisses on it. "Hello to you too. But please stop kicking your mother, I know you want to get out soon." He speaks to our son, another small kick responded to him. Henry's face was dumbfounded as I began to laugh and Henry looked up at me. Placing his hands on my stomach still. "Any day now, that's what the doctor's said." He gently rubs my stomach as I hummed happily. "Can't wait to see our son soon." Henry slowly nods and smiled. "Soon."

Watching it play, it brought back a happy yet painful feeling in my heart. Without noticing, I felt warm tears stream down my face as the scene began to change. "..A hospital?" The sound of beeping from the machines and so many taps from people roaming around. Looking at the waiting room, I see Henry pacing back and forth in worry. I could understand, his first child and his wife going through labor. I wonder.. Making my way over to the operating room. My own eyes widening as I saw myself struggling giving birth, but.. Was I supposed to bleed that much? The doctors and nurses seemed to be in a panic as the machines began to beep loudly as one of them said, "We're losing her!"

A few hours later, Henry barges into the room. His expression was in fear and worry as he made his way over to my almost lifeless body. My breathing had slowed down as tears slightly went down his face. As he held my hand, I felt so weak as I managed a smile. "Henry.. Take care of him. Please. " Henry nods but he continued. "S-Stay..please. Dont leave us, dont leave.. me. " I still kept my smile as a tear went down my face and my eyes began to shut. "I love you. Please.. Take care of our boy. " 

That was the day I died.. In his world. Thats what he meant. Watching myself die, seemed peaceful towards me. Seeing that I brought in a new life into that world, just to sacrifice my own. It seemed fulfilling, very much so. Everything began to fade and shift in my view, as I heard a faint voice. "Y/N...Y/N. Y/N!" Gasp, everything went still as I opened my eyes. Slowly processing and lifting my head up, I squint from the light that was shining through the cracks of the window and it's curtains. Bang, bang! "Y/N!" What the-

Finally getting up, I noticed I was still in my room, in my apartment as the knocking became endless. Mentally scoffing and groaning, I made my way towards the door and huffed. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" The knocking became louder as I got closer to the entrance and finally unlocked and opened it. More light from the outside had shown as my vision was affected for a few seconds. As they adjusted to their new light source, I noticed Jane huffing with annoyance. "When I said text me when you get home last night safely. I mean it." Pinching the bridge of my nose, I groaned heavily and hissed out. "For the love of god Jane, I'm this close to losing my shit with you." Jane smirked as she walks inside of my apartment with a bag full of breakfast burritos, fresh made from a food truck. "Well if you're that close then lose it and suck it up cause you're not getting rid of me that easily chicka." I closed the door behind us and shook my head with a small smile, following her into my living room, we both flopped down onto the couch and Jane began to fumble and shuffle into the bag. "Another nightmare?" Jane says as she handed me a burrito. Taking it, I peeled off the aluminum foil and took a bite of it. Humming and chewing. Jane waited for me to respond as I took a few bite fulls of my food. Finally I responded to her, "It felt like a memory. In a way." 

"How so?" Jane took a few bites of hers as I looked down towards the floor. "It just does." Jane rose up from the couch as she made her way to the fridge and grabbed a juice bottle and two cups from my small kitchen. "Do you remember any of it? Your dream I mean." Thinking, I kept my gaze down as I replied to her quickly but blunt. "No, not really." I lied to her, I still remember it clearly. Considering I just woke up but I have a good memory when it comes to dreams. "Ah, woah. Nice painting." Jane said, raising my brow. I turned to look over as Jane made her way from the kitchen and stopped near the wall against near the front door and living room as it was the painting of the eyes. "Did you do this?" She asked, with two cups of juice still in her hands. "Yeah." She hummed and made her way back to the couch and sat down, placing the cups on the small coffee table. "So, who is it?" I blinked and looked at Jane. "Who's who?" Jane smirked and shook her head as she leans back onto the couch and sighed playfully. "Come on, you know who. That painting seemed way too accurate, especially those different colored eyes. Rare ones." Grabbing my cup, I take a sip and furrow my brows as I placed the cup back down onto the table. "He's very special to me, that's all." Jane smiled and wooed at me, making me slightly blush from embarrassment. 

"Oh really? Gee, ain't he a lucky one. But Jason doesn't know that." I sighed and tilt my head to the side. "Jason has nothing to do with it." Jane hums as takes a bite of her food. "Not what Jason sees, he's been after you since you started working at the clinic. You should let him know that you're really not interested. He thinks you're just too busy and shy to go out with him." I made a concerned expression and thinned out my lips. "True, but still. Doesn't change the fact that I'll become interested." Jane shrugged and her phone vibrated, pulling it out she checks and began to tap her finger on it to respond. "Well we gotta go back to work now..but at least give Jason some closure. Don't be a dick about it." Groaning, I stood back up and slowly nodded as I went to go get ready. "Yeah, yeah."

A few minutes in my room as I got dressed into my uniform, I turn to the mirror and looked over at my reflection. Grabbing my shirt, just when I was about to put it on..I noticed a huge scar mark on my stomach. Horizontal, I slowly placed my fingers over the scar tissue as the memory flashed in my head until I heard a knock from the main entrance. "I got it!" Jane yells from the living room as I continued to put back on the shirt. Everything seemed a bit too quiet as I went out of my room to go see whats going on. 

Jane was standing at the front door, as I saw her. She looked a bit unsettling but as if something was controlling her. As I walked over, the door was opened as I noticed him. Eyes widening, my own heart was feeling like it wanted to be happy. But the way he was staring was making me feel slightly scared. But, I spoke as his own train of thought was broken. "Henry? What are you doing here?"  
Henry looked as his colored eyes seemed to lit up, but turned back to Jane as they moved. Jane suddenly spoke as she looked back at me.   
"Hey uh.. I'm sorry for making you change but-"  
I heard slight ringing coming from Henry as Jane continued to speak as if nothing happened. "The clinic called and they noticed your lack of sleeping, saying that you need to take a few days off for now. I gotta go, they need me right away. "  
Blinking, I raised my eyebrow and watched Jane pass through Henry like nothing. "Okay.. I'll see you later then. " Jane quickly replied as she made her way. "Bye. "  
Suddenly, Henry slowly makes his way inside and gently pushes me in as he closed the door behind us and locks it. He slouches slightly and looks down with a small smile as I looked up at him.   
"So you remember. "  
Gently rubbing the back of my neck, I made a confused look as I hummed.   
"Somewhat.. "  
Henry leaned closer as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and embraces me so gently.   
"Then you know,  what happened. But there are still missing pieces. You finally saw what happened in my eyes. But-"  
I interrupted him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.   
"The eyes can be deceived."  
Henry hummed with a loving smile as He pulls me into a loving embrace. His hand gently strokes through my hair and he places a kiss on it.   
"Exactly, but you're not from this world you know. You're from mine. You have the scar to prove it.. "   
Listening to him, I pulled away to look at him as I felt his hand move to touch my stomach.   
"It doesnt make sense.. I died in your world. "  
Henry's thumb moved along with the clothed scar as he looked at me. Seeing pain in his eyes as he continued.   
"You did. But it seems that.. They gave you a second chance in this life. But you have this from your previous one. "  
"Who?" I questioned. Henry seemed to hesitate but he knew I needed answers. One at a time. "The gate. The gate to different worlds, we aren't supposed to be in this one. Those memories of your actual family were real. I was there when they brought you here. You were reborn. "

As he gently places his hands on my face, I noticed he tried to fight back his own tears as he continued.   
"I didn't think it was ever possible. But it did.. I relived our childhood memories when you were a child here. I would hide in the forest just to see you,  before Warden Lacy had found me. What Ruth said was true, you would always leave those bread slices behind for me to come back to you. Even though you couldn't see me at all, you weren't ready. But you knew I was there and that's when I knew. You weren't supposed to be here. You were supposed to be with me. "

It all made sense now, but a flash of the memory occurred as I closed my eyes with the pained expression. "What happened.. to our son, Henry?" His eyes slightly widened as he finally showed a pained expression and he was very hesitant to answer. But I deserved to know.. "He didn't make it. After you died, we all didn't know what happened that day. You both were so healthy and strong but even things aren't what the seemed to be.. "

Closing my eyes slowly, I felt my own heart break as he finished. A part of me knew ever since, I never thought it was true but sadly it was. Henry watched my pained reaction as he gently places a kiss on my lips and rests our foreheads on each others.   
"But.. That will all change once we go to the gate. We have to go before it closes Y/N."

It felt right but at the same time, it felt so wrong. I hope that it will change but something is telling me that it won't.. I mean what if this happened for a reason. A special purpose.


	16. Eyes Deceived Chapter 15 (Part 2)

Henry's P. O. V (flashback)

'Between the grass and stone, everything was placed and arranged with bone. Every stare frowned upon, for you would look to the sky knowing that it is done. Another weep, as the rain falls down. Showering on all of the sheep, but oh you're smile still shows with pure happiness. Upon my quivering lips, chin up dear. For your time is still anew, your previous life has been done. Now you have another chance to become what you wanted to be. Time heals, as I hold what is dear. Painting these colors, for I will keep yours with me. Your hands had guided me for as my eyes have been covered with darkness. Blindfolded with sheep's clothing. Indifference between those lines, but gold has been replaced inside those cracks. Neither of us were prepared for this, but somehow there are always secrets hidden from me. 

Why do you dare keep this hidden?

Death embraced you, holding you and keeping you from suffering. With a kiss, you were lifted and the angels speak time to come home. Ever since your passing, these boundaries have been trespassing. Aesthetic speaks as I pull out the paint once more from its sheath. To not cry but look up to the sky and say goodbye. I weep. 

Hands... Hands that resemble hers, colors have been washed down. The sound of your voice, the way how your feet moved across the floor. I frown upon where you lay, for everyday you would sing and sway. For I will miss you, but I must put my trust in you. You left a special gift just for me, to paint and draw with my own personal glee. For I will paint a picture, just for you for my colors will show and express my own little world. Not a day goes by where I don't miss you, even though your mistakes, I need to forgive you. 

Against the ash tree, I paint each stroke, where you lay in eternal sleep. I smile down upon you but I can't help but still weep. Tears staining the canvas. For I will speak one last word for you, I must start anew. Y/N, I love you and will say... adieu. '

As I spoke, my eyes tearing up from the memory. I wanted to go home, I want to go see my beloved Y/N. These years have passed, I've lost track of my own sanity. Hearing a loud click and thud, I slowly turned my head over towards the entrance. The light was dimmed from the outside but created it's own light from his flashlight. Tap, tap, tap. He climbs down from the ladder. Blinking away the tears, I wiped them away and curled my body closer as I leaned towards the bars. 

Warden Lacy coughed slightly as the air was muggy and actually revolting. But I grew acustomed to it over time. Seeing him settle down across from me, placing bread down on the tray and scooting it over to me. Looking down, my hands touched the bars as I spoke to please with man's wishes. 

"Bless the food before us, the family beside us and the love between us. Amen. " I quoted, as I grabbed the pieces of bread. Having a taste, It ceased my hunger for the past few days when he wouldn't come. Comsuming it quickly, I hear a familiar flicker from a lighter as he lights up a cigeratte. Moving my attention towards the tin can filled with discarded cigerattes. With an exhale, Lacy spoke as his hands seemed to tremble. I knew it wasn't from the cold, there was something he was hiding. 

"Now, don't fear, for I have redeemed you; I called you by name; you are mine. " He speaks. Listening closely, it was from Isaiah 43:1 and seeing him fumble his hand through his gloves. He avoided my gaze, thinking I could see him through his fear. As a matter of fact I did, something was really off. But I sat silently as I was able to finish my meal to hopefully last another few days in my mind. Lacy moved closer to me, gently removing his glove and I moved slightly back as he reached towards my face. We both stared down at each other until I felt his warm yet trembling hand lightly touchy cheek.

Lacy thinned out his lips and pulled away, quickly leaving out of this place. With a slam and lock onto the door, I blinked and turned to look down at the floor. It was getting colder, getting used to losing the feeling on my bare feet. 

I couldn't help but think of her, the thought of her kept me sane for the most part. But the memories still lingered and etched permanently within my mind. I made myself smile from picturing her face. Her smile, the way how she would twitch her nose or even those goofy faces she would make when she knew that she was wrong. Looking back was surprisingly refreshing, I reminded me that I was alive but she wasn't... 

..Or so I thought. 

"Hey!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked over to Y/N. She tilts her head to the side with her brow raised as we both were in the forest. "You alright? You kinda spaced out there. " Slowly nodding, I created a small smile, humming as I took her small hands into mine. Bringing her closer as I leaned down and place a gentle yet loving kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine. "

Y/N's P. O. V

Wondering on what he was thinking, I couldn't help but slightly worry. But feeling the gentle kiss on my forehead was reassuring my conscience. "I'm fine." He says. He looked up, over towards the forest, as the trees passed down through and endless path. I noticed he moved his hand and placed it on the right side of his rib, wincing slightly from the pain. His expression was stoic but I could tell by the way his eyes were holding him back. Moving my hand over his that was covering his wound, I removed it gently as he looked down at me with hesitance. Slowly lifting up his shirt, my cold fingers touched his skin as I heard his breathing hitch from them. Gently gliding up, I couldn't help but felt chills down my spine as I touched his lean yet skinny body. 

There were some slight signs of muscle build up where his abs were. But as I travelled up towards where he was trying to hide, I touched a warm but wet substance along a small hole barely. Hearing his breathing hitch in a painful way, I removed my hand and looked down at it. Eyes widening as I saw blood on the tips on my fingers. 

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I looked up with clear fear and worry as Henry didn't answer. He clearly avoided my gaze as I began to fumble in my bag, pulling out a small first aid kit inside. Henry looked back at me as I gently pushed him to a tree for his back to lean on. Pushing up his shirt once more, thanks to the light out here, I could see clearly how bad his wound was. "Clearly you were stabbed, seems like a flat head screwdriver due to the size of the opening." I murmured. As I examined and gently pressed against it, he would flinch from it but clearly heard a chuckle coming out from him. "You were always smart with this type of thing." He thinned out his lips into a small smile and watched as I pulled out some disinfectant and a needle and thread. "Oh really now. Clearly it shows how dumb you can be at times." Henry's smile turned into a wider grin as he replied. "Yep, you'd always say that too." Huffing from his response, I began to disinfect his wound, hearing a painful hiss. 

"It seems pretty deep, I'm going to have to stitch you up a bit. Luckily I know these things, not just from cheap ass medical school of the side of the train tracks." I mentally sighed as I pulled out a lighter from my bag and burned the tip of the needle that was already tied with thread to sterilize it. "This is going to hurt, maybe you'll learn not to do dumb shit again." Henry looked down and raised his brow slightly as he hummed. "Maybe, maybe nO-ACK!" He jumped a bit as I pressed the needle through his skin and gently smacked his stomach. "Quit moving, or else it won't be a clean stitch." Feeling him tremble in front of me, I quickly stitched him up and tied it closed. Biting the excess thread off, my fingers were stained from his blood. Sighing, placing and cleaning my small equipment up. I cleaned his wound once more then placed a gauze over it, hearing a happily sigh coming off oh Henry's mouth. Looking up at him, he had his eyes closed but I couldn't help but fall in love again. He was so handsome in my eyes, feeling a small urge of affection coming within me. I cleaned my hands and gently placed one on his stomach, gently rubbing him. I placed a kiss on his covered wound affectionately and travelled my kisses down to his stomach. As his eyes opened, I noticed a small tint of red forming in his cheeks as he watched mine doing the same. 

Smiling, I felt my own heartbeat pound in my head as I moved a bit up and placed a kiss over his covered wound. Feeling his hand touch the side of my cheek and his thumb gliding under my eye, I leaned closer to his hand and hummed softly. 

"You have no idea how long I've missed and waited to see you again.." He says, his eyes became half lidded as he watched me. My own smile growing, I kept my gaze on him as I stood up and slowly moved my gaze towards back to the forest. Everything seemed very still today, the wind flowing through. Seemed like a distant memory... 

"Your eyes... " I paused, I could sense him staring behind me and waited for me to continue. "...do you remember the poem I told you about?" No response coming from him. I gave myself a small smile as the memory seemed very faint. Until he spoke during his hesitation. 

"When we were children... During the service at the church, we would sneak out after the lesson of our personal demons. " He slowly walked up beside me and looked down the path as I did. "It was raining that day, we both ran until our last breath exhaled to exhaustion...we stopped next to that tree stump. " As we both stared down the path, the tree stump as there, as if it was waiting for our reunion once we began to take steps closer to it. Henry and I stood in front of it as he continued the story. 

"You would always tease and make fun of my father's lessons and preaches, so you created the poem as we both pretended to play angels and demons together. " He places a hand over the cracked wood, feeling the roughness from it. 

"I call him the Devil because he makes me want to sin.   
And everytime he knocks-"

"I can't help but let him in. " I spoke. Henry turned to look at me slowly, As he noticed the small pained expression creeping up on my face. He slowly leans over and placed a gentle yet loving kiss against my temple. 

"It wasn't your fault,Y/N." I slowly nodded, closing my eyes to feel his affection was very soothing for me. "It's so hard and difficult to understand this... That's all. Like it doesn't make sense but at the same time it does. " I looked up at Henry as he places his hand on my cheek wanting to make sure that I was assured of his comfort. 

"You will understand, you will see it soon. But for now, I just want you to remember as much as possible. No matter how much it pains me to see you forget certain precious memories. But it seems that you're connected and it relieves me so. " He gently places a kiss on my lips and then rests his forehead against mine. Feeling our noses brush together gently. 

"Just wait a little bit longer, you'll see. After all, you are the light to this darkness of mine. "


End file.
